


Darth Wrath and the Clone Wars

by Rapidnoob



Series: Darth Wrath's adventures trilogy [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Coruscant (Star Wars), Darth Maul Lives, Earth, Essos, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gen, Geonosis (Star Wars), Jedi trolling, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Kamino, Master Of Trolling Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan doesn´t sneak to Padmé´s ship, Order 66 (Mentioned), Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Self-Insert, Sith Apprentice Barriss Offee, Sith Jar Jar Binks, Star Forge, Star Wars Prequel Memes, Valyria, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidnoob/pseuds/Rapidnoob
Summary: This is part 2 of my SI! story. It take place at the events of the Attack of the Clones, but with my messing around the Galaxy and Planetos.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Lt. Pierce/Vette (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Darth Wrath's adventures trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Cipher Nine oversaw the Senate. It was one of those boring meetings, until Jar Jar escaped. Now, the senators were scaring the Bantha shits from themselves. And senator Amidala will arrive in two days.  
The Chiss brought to the meeting with him a young girl from Pantora, that showed some skills in the politician part of his job. Her name was Riyo Chuchi. The blue CIS duo watched closely the Neimoidians.  
They made their own CIS, but with a word trading in it. The Confederacy of Independent Trading Systems way too much seemed to act as a empire more, than confederacy. He got a message from Darth Wrath.  
He got Westeros under control now, but he needs a week to start the Essos invading plan. Riyo seemed to be in a heaven. She looked like this, when she was here. But stop talking about her and the politics.  
The Separatists got one third of the Galaxy, as did the Galactic Republic and the CIS. Darth Wrath called this a Triumvirate. Cipher also kept eye on Dooku and Jango Fett. Those two were dangerous and comrades too.  
Jango only wanted to destroy the Jedi and Dooku surprisingly too. So, that Mando easily agreed to work with the Separatists. Cipher smiled, because before the meeting ends, he must say one more thing. Riyo wanted to meet with senator Amidala too badly.  
"Senators! I have news from Kamino. They are making secretly an army. They said, that Jedi master Sifo-Dyas wanted to create it for the Galactic Republic. I already oversaw their training and the Clones impressed me." Cipher announced.  
The Senate came into chaos again. "It was just a trip to the planet! They thought, that I am from the Republic to agree with the army." Cipher shouted. Sidious had a smirk on his face again.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I flown in my TIE silencer to the center of the Galactic Republic. Benjen, Qyburn and Victarion went with me. I got there at the same time as Padmé. We landed at the landing pod just thirty meters from the Nubian senator's ship.  
I smiled at the scene. Poor Zam didn't know about Cordé. The acting senator died seconds after the explosion. This is not going to be good for the bounty hunter. Cipher already told the Senate about Clones and they said yes to create the GAR.  
The first action of the Clones will still be the first battle of Geonosis. I saw Slave I. Qyburn fired at the ship with the laser penetrator. Jango landed near me. "Jango Fett! I accuse you from several tries to kill senator Amidala and plot against the Galactic Republic!" I shouted, while I destroyed his jetpack.  
The police was at my spot in five minutes, in which I destroyed Jango's armament. "Bring him to my senators." I said. And one reporter was there too. 'No god please not! No god! Nooo!' I thought.  
I hate those daydreamers. That Mando tried to call for help. "You're lucky, that I didn't brought HK-47 with me." I said. He added a Mandalorian version of Go to Seven hells and You son of a bitch on my head.  
I simply sent him unconscious. Dooku and ol' Palpy won't be happy about this. I like my new life. Benjen looked around. He saw Cipher and Riyo in the chancellor's hovercraft with Papy himself.  
"This is the man, that wanted senator Amidala dead. Qyburn destroyed his ship and I his armament." I said as I pointed at Jango. Palpy turned pale. "His name is Jango Fett and he was hired to kill her by count Dooku, but he got an order from somebody else." I continued.  
I raked in my bag for something. "I found this in files sent to Kamino by Sifo-Dyas. But there are two things, that were added by Dooku. Order 37 and Order 66. Order to commit suicide and order to kill Jedi." I announced.  
Palpy went even paler. "Chancellor! Are you all right?" Riyo asked. "Y-yes, I am. Those two orders surprised me." he answered. I gave him my best 'you're lying!' look. Palpy stared daggers.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin Skywalker was nervous. His master had his neutral smirk on his face. The CIS leader called Obi-Wan a Master of trolling. Only Anakin and Qui-Gon laughed, when they heard this nickname for poor Obi-Wan.  
But Obi-Wan's answer arrived quickly. At that nest of gundarks Obi-Wan encouraged Anakin with a speech of gundark's love. And after two minutes, he finally helped his padawan.  
Qui-Gon found out two days ago, that someone made from him a baldy. That was Obi-Wan's work. All young padawans, Yoda and even Mace Windu laughed, when they saw the poor Jedi master.  
The Jedi trio went out from the elevator, only to be greeted by a protocol droid. "Good to see you. My name is C-..." the droid said. "..3P0?" Anakin finished. "Creator! Master Ani!? You have grown!" C-3P0 continued.  
"Yes, it's me. And you are finished." Anakin answered. "Master Qui-Gon, Master of trolling, young Skywalker. It's nice to see you again." the CIS leader called. Obi-Wan's face got a thinking smirk.  
'I have a BAD feeling about this!' Anakin thought. Qui-Gon tried to hide his smile, but Master of trolling saw it. "You're next, Baldy." Obi-Wan announced. Anakin laughed, when he heard Qui-Gon's nickname.  
"You too, Skyguy." Obi-Wan warned. Anakin quickly calmed down. Suddenly, Padmé went out from the other door. "Ani?! You have grown up!" she said. "I already heard this from C-3P0. And you're still looking the same, senator." Qui-Gon "Baldy" Jinn answered.  
"Master Qui-Gon?! What happened to you?" Padmé asked. "Obi-Wan and a razor happened. He shaved my head, until I was completely bald. He got from that moment a nickname, Master of trolling." the Jedi said.  
The CIS leaders and senators laughed. "See?! I said it! Obi-Wan 'Master of trolling' Kenobi! I had foreseen this!" the main CIS leader shouted. Obi-Wan stared daggers at him. "Oh freak a Master of trolling! A freakin' Master of trolling!" the man continued.  
Everybody, except Obi-Wan and C-3P0 laughed, when they saw the idiotic dancing and shouting CIS leader. "I used this dance and most of the words to confuse that Sith assassin." that happy man announced.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
In Obi-Wan's head turned gears. 'How will I troll him?' the Master of trolling thought. He suddenly smiled. His plan is too much easy. That man won't be happy after that. Obi-Wan stared into his tea for a moment.  
But the Jedi didn't know about a trap, that the CIS leader set for him. There are two trollers in one room. This won't end nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back! Don't forget to comment and touch kudos! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I troll Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon is impressed by the Clones, I repel Zam's attack, my scouts finds part of the Star Forge and a surprise is here for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter two  
I went to the kitchen. All I needed was a caf and a mug. I found them. I made the coffee and added a bit of honey from the Highgarden (the best honey in Westeros). I gave Obi-Wan the caf.  
"What is it? It looks like a caf." the Master of trolling asked. "That's a very special black tea from my planet." I answered. Obi-Wan drank a bit. "You bastard! That IS a caf!" Obi-Wan shouted.  
Anakin, Benjen and Qyburn laughed. "Master of trolling got trolled! What a shame!" Qui-Gon added. We all laughed, but Padmé and C-3P0 were shocked. "Hey! That was a joke!" I said.  
"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Obi-Wan answered. Cipher touched his right side. I got the signal. "Mark will show you the Clones. He got a holovid of their training." I announced. Everybody looked at the holocron.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Qui-Gon was simply impressed. The Clones showed huge fighting capabilities. But those last stands… WOW! It showed, that only one Clone can take with himself more than forty droids.  
"That's… just unbelievable! With only one legion we can repel four Naboo invasions!" he said. "Yes, it is. But I heard about the Star forge. It's a shame, that Revan destroyed and hid it. The Star Forge would be useful now." the CIS leader stated.  
Qui-Gon, Cipher and Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin, Riyo and Padmé were just confused. "And call me Aegon, please." he continued. Benjen looked the whole time from window. "Why is that droid with a cargo scouting this room?" he asked.  
"Show me it! Dang it! Zam Wessel is still trying to finish her job to kill senator Amidala." Aegon shouted and he started to meditate. Suddenly, the droid malfunctioned. Obi-Wan was just shocked.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I smiled at them. The Jedi, Padmé and Riyo were impressed. I looked at the time. "It's almost midnight. We should go to our beds." Qyburn and I said in unison. Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan agreed.  
"And a last one thing. I placed a tracker on Fett's ship. So, if he escapes, I'll track him down. Dang it! He escaped! His ship is going to hyperspace." I continued. "Pierce! I'll send you coordinates of a tracked ship. Take there our forces, but not before I get on the place." I said as I turned on my holo transmitter.  
"We'll track him tomorrow. I think, that Anakin should be a guard to senator Amidala." I continued. Qui-Gon nodded. I smiled at Anakin, who was completely in heaven. "My lord! We found some parts from the center part of the Star Forge! But every machine inside can't be repaired." one of my scouts shouted.  
The Jedi and senators were shocked. They're lucky, that I wanted to destroy Palpy first and than the Republic. "How many percent of the center was found?" I asked. "66% my lord." he answered.  
This is getting exciting. That scout has marking of searchers in the Unknown regions part nearest to the Milky Way. "And the plans of it? Did HK gave them to you?" I asked. "No, my lord. He wants to tell this only to you." the speaker of the successful team answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
When Anakin saw the marking, he was in shock. The symbol was a galaxy. A galaxy looking like a way of spilled milk. "Oh, that marking is showing the exact nearest planet or galaxy. This one group is near the Milky way galaxy. So, I used it as a marking." Aegon announced.  
His master got a thinking smirk on his face again. 'I bet, that he wants to troll Aegon.' he thought. "Anakin, relax." Obi-Wan said. The Master of trolling stopped with thinking. 'He is going to troll someone.' Anakin thought.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi is the High ground. Be aware, when he's near!" Aegon joked again. This joke was leaving everybody confused and it seemed, that only Aegon understands it. "I have foreseen this." the CIS leader continued.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The next morning I woke up with a smile. Jango was heading for Geonosis. Too bad for him, that I have here my ISD nearby. The Emperor was filled with X-wings and TIE silencers. I quickly oversaw my room, because of Obi-Wan.  
Nothing strange was there. I dressed up and went out the room. The first thing I saw was an angry Obi-Wan. Somebody shaved his beard. Except for a small area under his nose. "Was that you?!" he asked.  
"No, it wasn't me. But if I look at you with a bit of imagination, you will look like Adolf Hitler." I answered. "Who?" Obi-Wan tried to know. "Adolf Hitler. The biggest evil on our planet ever seen. He killed more than 6 million of innocent people, but he is dead for centuries now." I said.  
I heard a laugh. "Dammit! Anakin! You'll pay for this!" Obi-Wan shouted. "How uncivilized, but simple joke." I announced. This statement drew laugh from Qui-Gon too. I just used one of Obi-Wan's annoying quotes.  
"Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Pain. Pain leads to the Dark Side of the Force." I announced. Obi-Wan quickly realized, that I somehow said Yoda's favorite quote and while he was angry too.  
I smiled and looked around the hall. Riyo chatted with Padmé at the dining room. Benjen and Victarion were playing with their deactivated (thank Gods!) lightsabers. Cipher and Qyburn argued about the Star Forge.  
It looked like a normal day. But something weird happened, like it must ruin the day. My holo transmitter beeped. I turned it on. There was masked Palpy. "Darth Hidious! The freed ghost of Hego Damask told me about you!" I shouted.  
The masked Sith ended the transmission. I laughed. "This is getting out of hand! Now there are two of them!" I said in perfect imitation of Gunray's voice. Cipher smirked at this. He hates that slime.  
"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, my lord!" the Chiss said. Suddenly, my holo transmitter beeped again. This time I saw leader of Malachor group. "My lord! We found a man in coma! He's wearing a Mando helmet and some kind of robes with armor." he shouted.  
"Get him to the bacta tank! Immediately! Give that man a full treatment!" I answered. Qui-Gon jumped to room. "That description suits best for Revan!" he announced. The rest of our little group stood up in attention.  
The message is clear. Revan is back. But why? The Senate and Jedi council will scare the bantha shit from themselves again, if they know. My glare sent them this message. At least, Bastila Shan can't return, because she is one with the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan enters the story, Anakin is a bait with Padmé and Obi-Wan, my forces attack the Geonosians and Dooku escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter three  
Revan woke up to the beeping sound. He tried to touch his helmet and found nothing. "Where am I?!" he asked. "Query: Master is that you?" answered a robotic voice. "HK! You survived!" Revan cheered.  
"Welcome back, Revan. It has been a long time, when you took the air into your lungs for the last time. I found and repaired HK-47. So, little thanks for saving you will be at place." somebody said from a little bit futuristic holoprojector.  
"By the way, my name is Aegon. I want to say, that my men found around 50% of the Star Forge." the mysterious man continued. "And Bastila?" Revan asked. "I am sorry, but she is one with the Force for more than 3 000 years." Aegon answered.  
HK opened a crate. In it were Revan's clothes and lightsaber. "There's a ship waiting for you at the dock 3427. So, dress up and go there. The ship is ready for leaving." Aegon continued. Revan put on his clothes and clipped his lightsaber to his belt.  
The ship was a Fury class interceptor. 'Why is this thing still operational after those years?' Revan thought. That man from the call was waiting in the cockpit. Revan almost fell back, when he saw a girl (or lady?), that looked like Bastila.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I smiled at Revan. The ancient Jedi had a little problem with legs. Ha! Padmé looked like Bastila a bit. Poor Revan. The rest of my passengers and my crew went to their positions. I informed Yoda and the Senate about chasing Fett.  
They agreed to my idea. If we get to Geonosis and survive there until tomorrow noon, we'll get support. Yoda even mentioned a quake in the Force. The quake is called Revan, but he didn't know it.  
When Revan went to the cockpit, I looked at him. "This is senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala from Naboo." I said. Revan took off his helmet. HK-47 talked with HK-85. Revan noticed my droid.  
"That's HK-85. That droid is like HK-47 hero of Naboo. They helped with repelling attack of the TF. We're with two other senators and three Jedi on mission to Geonosis. We must find and seize a Mando called Jango Fett." I continued.  
"What?! A Fett?" Revan asked. "Yes, a Fett. This one tried to kill senator Amidala more than once. And no more questions, please." I answered. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We'll reach our next stop in five hours! Use the time to sleep, meditate or entertain yourselves." Qyburn called through the ship comlink.  
I chose to simply sleep. Only HKs entertained themselves. They were playing that chess. Both were good at it. It ended as a draw. I woke up just seconds before we exit the hyperspace. Geonosis looked like Mars with rings.  
We landed ten miles from the fighting pit. We stepped out of the Fury. The clanker army won't get the High ground. Not today. The sneaking to the pit was easy. Like too much. "I have a bad feeling about this." Qui-Gon said.  
Three hours of sneaking later, we arrived to the secret entrance of the droid factory. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé went in first. Two minutes later, the rest of us followed them. I showed my team to stop.  
It was close.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin watched that big droid army and Jango. They had the High ground now. "We surrender." Obi-Wan said. "Take them to the prison. Nute Gunray will love the execution of two Jedi and a senator." Jango Fett announced.  
Three minutes of walking later, they were cuffed by energy binders. It caused pain with even the smallest move. This was his worst experience in hunting. But Aegon wanted it that way. He'll attack unexpected.  
They were taken from the pain cuffs ten minutes before start of Aegon's attack. Good timing for them. When they saw the sun again, it almost blinded them. When they were cuffed again, the guards unleashed three beasts.  
It seemed, that they'll die, but something weird happened at Dooku's viewing platform. A purple lightsaber was ignited. And all around the arena too. Some of those intruders jumped on that dangerous beasts and killed them in seconds.  
Those who jumped were lead by dozens of crimson, gold and white lightsabers. He saw the symbol on their chests. Allies! Aegon's infamous Saber Holders are here to help! The battle soon changed into a slaughter of Geonosians and battle droids.  
Gunray and Dooku escaped, but gunships supported by CIS fleet followed them. Aegon led his men out of the arena, but first, he freed them and gave them spare lightsabers from his collection.  
Padmé got a blaster from one of destroyed droids. Jango tried to kill Aegon, but he threw his lightsaber and beheaded that Mando. Revan was a doom for those B1s and B2s. HK-47 and HK-85 had fun with destroying all droid types.  
"After this, I WILL love sand." Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan heard it and smiled. "My padawan loves sand? How uncivilized." Obi-Wan answered. "Master! Stop that! Look! There's a gunship waiting for us!" Anakin said.  
"To watch the Clones and seize Dooku I came." Yoda announced, when he saw them on board. A holo transmitter beeped. "Master Yoda! We saw a white 'n' gold fighter with a purple lightsaber! Species unknown, but he's a male! And two HK series droid are supporting him!" master Aayla Secura shouted.  
"Hmmm. You describing Revan's clothes and lightsaber are, master Secura. One droid HK-47 is." Yoda answered. "He's working with Saber Holders!" master Secura argued. Yoda used the Force to scan that man, but when he looked at the white man, he was dodged.  
"Revan he is. Only Jedi or Sith Force scan dodge can." Yoda announced. "We found him in a medic station of CIS, near Malachor V. He agreed to help us, because HK-47 and a membership in the Order are his only bonds to not fall back to the Dark Side." Qui-Gon said.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Count Dooku was almost at his transport, when six lightsabers were ignited. 'Well shit!' he thought. The Sith turned and saw that cursed CIS leader, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Benjen and a Mando… wait! A Mandalorian Jedi?!  
"Another Jedi I see, that fell to the Dark Side. HK! Destroy the ship!" that Mando said. This time Dooku got it. Revan is back! He ignited his lightsaber and kicked both HK droids with the Force.  
The Jedi attacked with perfect syncing. Dooku got a hard time now. "Qui-Gon! Join me! We will rule the Galaxy side by side!" Dooku tried. "I won't join you! You're just another Sith and Siths are known for betraying each other." Qui-Gon countered.  
Dooku sent him a 'than, you're doomed' glare. He jumped behind his former apprentice, ready to kill him. But he never touched the ground behind Qui-Gon. A Force push sent the Sith flying.  
He quickly recovered and rushed to the ship. Dooku made it in time. He started the engines. Just ten seconds later he realized something. "Dammit! I forgot the plans! Master will kill me!" Dooku shouted.  
This is NOT going to be good. "Say hi to the lightning." Were his last words for the rest of the trip to Coruscant. And he readied his body for the punishment.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
"I said DO NOT LOSE the plans! Lord Tyrannus, I am losing faith in you. Maybe, it's time to search for new apprentice." Darth Sidious shouted. The hooded figure sent another wave of lightning.  
"My master! I want to tell you something! Revan's back!" Dooku countered. Sidious stopped with the torture. "So, that's the Force quake. We must get him to our side!" the masked Sith said.  
"My master, I hate to admit that, but he's with the CIS and Jedi. They found and healed him near Malachor V." Dooku answered. Sidious closed his hands. Dooku readied for new lightning, but nothing happened.  
Suddenly, his master turned his head. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Darth Sidious shouted at the ceiling. "The Malevolence is almost done. And our droid general is doing well with the training." Dooku interrupted.  
Sidious used his sadistic smile. "At least something good." he answered. Even the annoying CIS won't resist much now. This is not getting out of hand. But they didn't know, that the CIS is restoring the Star Forge with Revan's blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! If you enjoy, than leave kudos. And if you want to say something, than comment the story. See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I talk a bit with the Jedi about the Death Star, Pierce gets a new mission, Boba enters the story, my Milky Way group is almost done with the Star Forge and a surprise for Dark Side fans included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter four  
"Dooku! You coward! Come back here!" Benjen shouted at the ship. I smiled and grabbed the holoprojector, that Dooku left at the holotable. I turned it on. "A Death Star? This base must be big as a small moon." I said.  
Everybody turned to me. "This is a battle station with firepower big enough to destroy an entire planet. It haves a weak point, but I can't find it now." I continued. "Query: How it can destroy a planet?" HK-47 asked.  
"Here. This cannon shoots a powerful laser, but if it must destroy a planet, it must be fuelled with thousands of cyber crystals." Qyburn answered. He got here thirty seconds ago. "So, here comes Order 66 into action." I completed.  
The Jedi turned pale. I smiled at them. "Don't worry! I'll give you a shelter, because we're allies." I announced. Suddenly, my holo transmitter beeped. I turned it on. It was my corellian senator.  
"My lord! We heard someone shouting. With him was Dooku! But we can't say, who the other Sith is, because he wasn't speaking." he said. "And?" I asked. "They escaped. And is that the legendary Jedi knight Revan? Oh man! The Star Forge can be used than? I can't believe this!" he answered.  
"And is our holonet safe?" I asked. "Yes, my lord. We made it. Now, our secrets are saved better from the CITS." the man answered. "Good. I can slice into their system, if you want it." Qyburn announced.  
"Dew it." I answered. Qyburn nodded and started the slicing. It took him just ten seconds to slice in. "We're doomed! The Separatists completed a ship with a giant ion cannon! The only way to destroy this is destroying the cannon and hyperdrive." my maester said.  
I looked at him with a serious smirk on my face. "Tell that to Kanjiklub!" I answered. He was confused for a second, but then he laughed. Yea, I enjoy telling those quotes. I turned on my holo transmitter.  
"Pierce! We have a new enemy! It's the ship called Malevolence. But beware! It is armed with giant twin-ion cannon. Find the ship, put a tracking device on it, and immediately leave." I said.  
Pierce nodded and ended the transmission.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Count Dooku was training general Grievous, when a B1 battle droid found him. "Master! Somebody just sliced into our system and found informations about the Malevolence!" that clanker shouted.  
Dooku stopped fighting. "WHAT?! Grievous! We must take the second step, now! Destroy the CIS fleet with the Malevolence." the Sith said. "It will be done, count." Grievous answered.  
"And you B1, contact Nute Gunray and lord Sidious. This is not my fail now." Dooku continued. "Roger, Roger!" that clanker answered. 'I'll like twenty Mandos more, than hundreds of that pipes.' the Sith thought.  
But he didn't know about every little detail, like Cipher Nine will find out easily.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Boba Fett, the 'youngest' Clone, looked with anger in his eyes at his brothers. That was because they didn't save their father. He held the executed Mando's helmet in his hands. The CIS forces were chatting with his brothers, when a holo transmitter of an admiral of the CIS beeped.  
When the transmission ended, Boba tried to sneak away, but that admiral Pierce saw him. "Hey boy! What are you doing here? And why are you holding that helmet?" the admiral asked.  
"It belonged to my father and one of you killed him!" Boba answered simply. Pierce looked at him with a smirk on his face. "So, you're the 'special' Clone of Jango, huh? Sorry about it, but he was a traitor to the Republic and CIS." the admiral said.  
Boba's face reddened. "Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Pain, Pain leads to the Dark Side of the Force." The Saber Holders said in unison. They looked at him from the second, when Pierce shouted at him.  
His brothers and Jedi with CIS troopers were shocked, when they heard that quote. Suddenly, a gunship landed near Boba. The part of the mixed army, that went to seize Dooku was finally back.  
It took them ten hours to get back, but they failed in seizing. "He escaped, but we got some Intel, that he forgot to take away with him." thee CIS leader announced. He grabbed a datapad.  
On it was shown a battle station. In real life it could be big as a small moon. "This is the Death Star. The cannon there could destroy a whole planet." he continued. The Jedi, Saber Holders, Clones and most of CIS troopers were shocked.  
"I don't want to see the Intel in the wrong hands. So, I'll give a copy to Qyburn. The original must and will be destroyed. And Qyburn's datapad is the safest place for Intels and secrets in the whole Galaxy." that murderer said and ended the conversation.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
When I was in my ISD, I went to my personal chamber. I turned on my holo transmitter. "How many percent of the Star Forge is repaired?" I asked. "75% my lord. And we caught those signals from the Milky Way. We decoded them and saw tons of holomovies." the Milky leader answered.  
"Good. And were in there movies and series called 'Star Wars?' These movies and series are most important to us. Because, if we come here, they'll attack us, but we must show them, that we mean no harm to them." I announced.  
"I-I don't understand my lord. And yes, we found the movies and series." he said. "Don't worry. I'll let you understand soon. Good job, commander." I answered. He nodded and ended the transmission.  
Earth will join the Clone Wars, but I need to look like a savior. So, Grievous will 'find' those signals, while I and my fleet will track him down. Grievous won't be able to escape and Dooku will be much more vulnerable.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Meanwhile at Lotho Minor…  
Darth Maul woke up from another nightmare. This one showed him a horned figure with yellow skin and Nightbrother tattoos. He duelled with another Dathomirian Zabrak. That fight was a friendly duel.  
But something was wrong. He felt a deja vu. He saw… brothers? But his master told him, that he's the only kid. Sidious lied to him! 'Kenobi! Must kill Kenobi!' he thought for about a millionth time.  
And after that he saw the man, he thought is Kenobi sewering his hips and head. He just didn't know, that the man, who defeated him, was the leader of the CIS. He looked at a humanoid shaped purple glowing thing.  
The glow turned to Maul. It shoke its hand. Maul woke just after this. The crippled Sith got now a new enemy. That purple thing. He'll avenge himself by killing Kenobi, but the glow is going to be his new food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! If you enjoy, than leave kudos. And if you want to tell me how you enjoy the story, than leave comments, but NO FLAMES! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NASA finds some suspicial activity in another galaxy, I land on Earth, Grievous is angry and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka talk about Earth. Also, this is start of the biggest battle in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter five  
15th December 2019, NASA headquarters, Florida, USA, Earth  
Jim Bridenstine, leader of NASA was nervous. The latest pictures of the galaxy in Andromeda showed a strange activity in one of the closest sectors. "We'll send there a probe as soon as possible." he announced to the other men in the conference room.  
Robert M. Lightfoot Jr. nodded. "The probe can be released to the media in eight years, if we start working on prototypes immediately." he answered. Suddenly, the door opened and a young man rushed in.   
"Sir! We have found a strange anomaly near Neptune!" the boy shouted. "What?! This near?! We must warn the UN and NATO! This meeting is ended now." Jim said. "I got an update! It's a strange fleet led by an ISD!" the boy announced, as her looked on his phone.  
When the duo reached the probe control room, they saw only chaos, until a picture from Hubble Space Telescope changed into a video. But that wasn't the strangest thing. The video showed four human men, one blue Twi'lek girl, one Chiss man and a Pantoran girl.  
"Sir! I don't think, that they're hackers, because we see them like in the most realistic VR here!" one man shouted. The leader turned his head by Jim's direction. "Jim Bridenstine, leader of NASA, we are coming in peace. We just need to warn you, that general Grievous is on his way here. My fleet came to help you." he said in English with a czechish accent.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The same day, the White House, Washington D.C., USA, Earth  
Donald J. Trump, president of the USA took the phone to call the main US army HQ, when the phone beeped. "Yes? Who is it?" the president asked. "We got a status update from those visitors. They mean no harm. We can host them, if they want." Jim Bridenstine answered.  
"Well then, be ready." Donald said and ended the call. He wanted to help with the problem called Kim Jong-un. Ha, Disney will be pissed now, because that ISD can bombard them, when they'll find the sequel trilogy bad!   
His phone beeped again. "President Trump! We analyzed the voice and face of their leader! And you don't believe what happened. He's the missing boy from the Czech Republic, that was gone for six years!" the speaker of the CIA shouted.  
"But?" Donald Trump asked. "He got two times older, that he could be." the man answered. The phone went silent. 'Oh, great! This is getting out of hand!" the US president thought and went out from the Oval Office.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I jumped out from my TIE silencer with as much precise as possible at the moment. People around or near the White House took photos of me. I pulled off my hood. They gasped and looked at the top of my head.   
I got there a crown, that looked like Aegon the Conqueror's. I pulled my lightsaber into my hand. A purple saber was in my hand, when I ignited it (two years ago, I found a way to incorrupt the cyber crystal).   
Behind me landed a troop transport. From it went Cipher Nine, Qyburn, Benjen and Riyo. The crowd murmured something, when they pointed at my blue friends. But I heard at least a word "Thrawn".  
Donald Trump already waited at the entrance. He was a bit nervous. "My name is emperor Aegon of Planetos. I am leader of the Union of Peaceful Systems. We took some steps to make an army, but for the defence only. Our workers are finishing our new HQ in the Unknown Regions." I announced.  
Cipher looked at me. "My lord, I just got a message from Skywalker. Should I play it?" he said. "Dew it!" I answered. The people around, that watched Star Wars for more than four times, laughed.   
The holoprojector sprung to life. "We are with two entire Clone legions near the spot, that you used. You won't be able to face the CITS alone." Anakin said. "And he is a master now, but not a full one. Master Plo brought to him a padawan." Qui-Gon interrupted.   
"Anakin! We could have a training, because we'll be at the spot in five days." Obi-Wan shouted through the comlink on Anakin's hand. The transmission ended. "We're still part of the Senate, but just honorary." I answered the untold question.  
And I with my companions went to the White House alongside with Donald and his wife.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
General Grievous was angry. His ship moved fast like a bantha. "Why is it this slow?!" the cyborg asked. "Erm… the Malevolence was constructed to find the safest way." one of droid pilots answered.  
"Rwargh! Dooku! You said, that I'll be near that planet in a week, but we are TWO weeks on the trip there!" Grievous shouted at the projection of the CITS leader. "This was made to learn you how to be patient." Dooku answered.  
Grievous ignited his two lightsabers. He readied himself to destroy the big holo transmitter. "General! We reached the Galaxy's edge!" one of B1s announced. "Prepare our weapons. We must be ready for an attack to destroy our enemy and enslave the planet!" Grievous said.  
"Roger, Roger!" five B1s answered and rushed to their positions. This will be the first big victory in this war. The CIS will fall with only one shot from the ion cannon. Dooku seemed to have the same thoughts.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Ahsoka Tano, padawan of Anakin Skywalker, looked at the projection of the planet Earth. It was made by the scanning from the ISD called the Emperor. The ship looked like an upgraded Venator-class destructor.  
"It's a beautiful planet. The Earth is like a gem in there." Qui-Gon announced. Ahsoka gave him a angry look. She wanted to say that, when Qui-Gon did it. "Ahsoka, relax." Anakin warned her.  
Rex smiled at her. That Clone was really caring for her. Cody was simply confused. 'This Clone could be Obi-Wan's brother.' she thought. She smiled back at Rex. "And what's this yellow part? Isn't it SAND?" Ahsoka asked as she pointed at the continent called Africa.  
She knew, that Anakin hates sand, from Obi-Wan. Anakin stared daggers at her. "Snips! Go to your bedroom!" her master answered her question. She saw Obi-Wan trying not to laugh.  
"Anakin, you are now Snippy Skyguy!" Obi-Wan shouted as he couldn't contain his laugh. Everybody (except Anakin of course) laughed now. "Ha, ha, ha! Very funny! Rex, what are statistics of this planet? And Ahsoka, are you deaf?! Go to your room." Anakin said.   
"There are at least 7 billion inhabitants, all biomes, and more than 200 states. This planet has one moon. They call it simply Moon. They are using slug throwers and rockets. And their fighters can be used in aerial combat only." Rex answered.  
Ahsoka went, after hearing this, to her room. 'Meditate, young one! This will balance you for a while.' announced a mysterious voice. "Who are you?!" she asked. 'Meditate, and you'll find out.' the voice answered.  
She started to meditate. 'Hello there, Ahsoka Tano. I am talking to you, because of your almost falling to the Dark Side.' the voice said and learned her, how to fight the Dark Side inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is now complete! I hope ya enjoy this story. See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce gets a surprise, Rex is impressed by the Emperor, Asajj is sent to hunt Obi-Wan, but ends fighting with me and I show the Jedi, that even a strong minded Clone can betray them with Order 66.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter six  
20th December 2019, somewhere near Moon, Sol system  
Pierce and Vette were looking at the planet beneath them. They almost kissed, when a fleet emerged from the hyperspace. It was the allied one. Suddenly, Vette's legs buckled.   
"2-1B! Come here!" Pierce shouted. The droid went to them and immediately scanned the twi'lek. "She's pregnant. Admiral Pierce, you'll be a dad. Congratulations!" the droid said. The whole bridge almost exploded due to the cheering.  
The droid grabbed Vette and walked out from the cockpit. "Master Victarion, you're in charge for now." Pierce announced. "Yes, admiral. Don't worry, I am from the Iron Islands and a Sith." Victarion answered.  
'That's what I am worried. Siths can betray easily.' Pierce thought as he left the cockpit. And even this change in training, that Darth Wrath made, can't hold the natural need to betray.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
When Rex saw the ISD, he was shocked and impressed at the same time. He thought, that it will be much smaller, but it looked like better Venator-class destroyer. "This is Eclipse-class ISD the Emperor. Who you are and what do you want to do here?" asked through comlink one of officers from that giant.  
"We're reinforcements from the Galactic Republic." Anakin answered. "Copy that. You can land." the man said. With Rex and Anakin were in the transport: Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Cody and Qui-Gon.   
They landed in the only free hangar in the Emperor. They were greeted by Revan, admiral Pierce, some Saber Holders, Aegon, Qyburn and three men from Earth. "These men are: Donald Trump, president of the USA; Jim Bridenstine, leader of NASA and Vladimir Putin, president of Russia." Aegon announced.  
Rex saw ten soldiers in white armor. "Why are those Clones here?" he asked. Aegon looked at him. "These men in white armor aren't Clones. They're my most precise soldiers. I named them Stormtroopers." he answered.  
The people from Earth laughed. "Precise? They miss even this ship from fifty meters radius!" said one of them. "You and your Star Wars! I trained them to be better at aiming, than those from the Original and Sequel Trilogy." Aegon countered.  
Suddenly, his holo transmitter beeped. "Yes? What is it?" Aegon asked. "My lord, we have finished repairing the exterior! And we caught a signal from a Separatist ship. We think, that it was the Malevolence." the speaker answered.   
Aegon ended the transmission. The cold smirk on his face looked way too much terrifying. "Grievous." he said. "It's so boring in here! Can we go?!" asked Ahsoka. "Snips, relax. We must be here for… I think three hours? Just do not be angry again." Anakin answered.  
Ahsoka made an annoyed sound. "What was that, Snips?" Aegon asked. She looked at him in surprise. "Y-you?" she asked. "Yes, me. I talked with you through telepathy." Aegon answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Jar Jar Binks trained with Dooku. The Sith duo was fuelling for a hour straight. Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress just watched them. The Gungan Sith could tell, that she felt envious just from watching them in fight.  
"Yousa a bombad and strong Sith, Dooku." Jar Jar said. Dooku just smiled. "Wesa can kill Sidious, if yousa work with mesa." Jar Jar continued. "No. I don't want to betray him, you pathetic stupid Gungan!" Dooku answered and used his Force lightning.  
Jar Jar passed away just after a minute. "Take him to prison. And give me his lightsaber." Dooku said. "Roger, Roger!" Three B1 clankers answered. The Sith turned to Asajj. "Go find and kill Jinn and Kenobi, my apprentice." Dooku continued.  
"They won't resist for long. I'll make sure of it." Ventress said. "Good. I'll give you the planet's position. And now, go!" Dooku announced. This won't end nice for the Jedi and that cursed CIS.  
One of that annoying B1s rushed in. "Master! Erm… Darth Sidious wants to talk with you." the clanker shouted. Dooku went to his personal chambers. "Darth Tyranus, why is that planet still free?" Sidious asked.  
"The Malevolence was designed to find the safest way in the hyperspace, my lord." Dooku answered. "And I seized the Gungan Sith. It was too much easy." Darth Tyranus continued. His master nodded at this.  
"And I heard about your apprentice. Kill her." Sidious said. "My lord, she's just an acolyte…" Dooku tried to defend Ventress. "Dew it!" Sidious commanded and ended the transmission.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I looked at the sensors in the cockpit. They showed a small Separatist fighter. And I felt a small disturbance in the Force. "Ventress. She came here to kill someone. I know it, but at the same time, I feel another disturbance. Dooku betrayed her." I said.  
Everybody looked at me with shock. "Turn on the tractor beam! And prepare stun cuffs, but not from Qyburn Inc." I continued. My ten best Stormtroopers rushed to the tractor beam control panel.  
Pierce grabbed his stun cuffs (by Czerka Corporation). I readied my lightsaber. "We caught it! It's coming in!" Stormtrooper sergeant shouted. "Good job! Prepare holding cell 66!" I answered.   
The fighter landed near me. I saw the cockpit starting to open. Ventress jumped out of it and attacked at me. I ignited my lightsaber in time. She looked at me with terror in her eyes. I smiled at her.  
Ventress unzipped her skirt and threw it on me. I wasted no time and simply cut it in halves. "I heard, that master Windu was black and aggressive. You are not him, but still a good opponent." the Nightsister said.  
"You underestimate my power!" I answered. "And Dooku betrayed you. He wants to kill you. So, he told Hidious about you, Asajj Ventress." I continued. She looked in my eyes. But she found just pure truth behind my words.  
She misstepped. I started using Vaapad. There was another misstep. Another one. And another. Ventress was tired. "Kill me." she said. "I don't want to execute you." I answered as I picked her lightsabers. Pierce cuffed her with ease.  
"Captain Rex! Kill one of the Jedi!" I said. "No!" he replied. "Well than, Mr. Freewill. Execute Order 66." I countered. "Yes, my lord." Rex answered and his eyes went blank. I grabbed him with the Force.  
"Cuff him, sarge! And bring him to our lil' hospital." I said. The sergeant nodded and rushed to Rex with normal cuffs. Rex tried to headbutt the Stormtrooper. "No need for this." I stated as I tightened the grip.  
"See? When anybody say one of Orders to a Clone, the free willed Clone turns into a mindless puppet." I continued. Rex was finally cuffed. The rest of my Stormtroopers encircled the Clone and led him to my specialized doctor.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin was surprised, when he saw the sudden change in Rex's behavior after hearing that words. Ahsoka cried. He held his padawan tightly. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon with Cody watched the scene open-mouthed.   
"My doctors are specialized in finding chips. If you want, they'll 'cure' 501st and 212th legion." Aegon said. "Do it. We don't want traitors aiming at our backs." Qui-Gon answered. "We still have two weeks of time, before the Malevolence arrives. So, we can cure 75% of Clones in there." Aegon announced.  
Ahsoka looked at Anakin with still wet eyes. "Don't worry, Snips! It'll be OK." Anakin comforted her. "Can I go too?" Cody asked. "If you want…" Aegon answered. Cody want in the same direction as the Stormtroopers.  
Anakin suddenly got an idea. "Can you spare some doctors? We could use them in our ships to cure the Clones." he said. "Hmmm. This is not a bad idea! This will grow the number of cured Clones to 100%!" Aegon answered.  
Anakin almost passed out from that. His idea was found effective! Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Thank you for believing in this series! See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Cody wake up after the operation, Ahsoka falls to the Dark Side for a moment, Anakin and I learn about the first murder of Jedi caused by Clone and I talk with Ventress a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter seven  
Rex woke up. His head ached like being severed by fifteen lightsabers. The first thing he saw was happy Ahsoka. Rex tried to sit, but a humanoid-like (and warm) hand gently pushed the Clone back.  
"He's a really though Clone. Look at this. See? He is far more bruised, than Cody." Aegon said. "Rex! You can take five blaster shots, but a simple operation is weakening you!" Cody laughed from bed on his left.  
"Same with you Cody." Rex answered with a weak voice. "To help you regenerate, we used a combination of Nightsister Magick and Sith alchemy." Aegon interrupted their little word fight.  
"WHAT?! You used the Dark Side of the Force to heal him?!" Anakin shouted from nowhere. "Yes, we did, but he's now healed. Do you see it?" Aegon countered. "Are you crazy or what? Using the Dark Side to heal is dangerous!" Anakin tried to win that verbal duel.  
"I admit, that it's dangerous, but Rex is now able to use the Force a bit. He can be a honorary Jedi order member." Aegon said and ended the conversation. "And Cody too!" he said quickly.   
The Clones looked at each other with confusion. They could be generals, if that happens. Just two minutes later, Kix went in. "Ha! You lazy soldiers! Go from the beds!" the Clone shouted.  
"We will, if we can. And as you can see, we can't go from them." Rex countered. Kix smiled and went from the room. That Aegon guy was still in there, but the rest (Anakin and Ahsoka) left a minute ago.  
He touched something on his datapad. "This will save Earth from future attacks. And from the Galaxy too." Aegon said. "What?!" Rex shouted. "I want them safe, because this planet is pre-lightspeed. They won't pose a threat to any conqueror." the CIS leader answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
"My lord, here is the 'delivery', that you wanted." trio of my Stormtroopers said. I was still in the hospital room, where Rex and Cody slept. Rex looked at the crate. I opened it. In the box were two smaller.  
I went to the Clones and gave them the boxes. They were confused. "Open them. They are for you." I said. My three Stormtroopers left the room. The Clones opened their boxes and gasped.   
This time chose Obi-Wan as his visit time. He almost fell to the floor unconscious, but he somehow still stood on his legs. "Why you gave these to us?" Cody asked. "A secret this is. Ignite them. Do or do not. There's no try." I answered like Yoda.  
Both of them ignited the given lightsabers. Rex's was white, while Cody held a golden one. Obi-Wan almost called Anakin in, but I stopped him. "No need of this. Anakin and Snips must find this out by themselves." I announced.  
Obi-Wan smiled. I finally said something, that he liked. But Cody and Rex still have just instincts to lead them. They'll need to learn, learn and learn again. Luckily, I have the best equipped training grounds in the fleet above Earth.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Rex and Cody went to the training grounds without helmets. Anakin turned to ask why they went in, but Snips was faster. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "We're going to train with less armor, Snips." Rex answered.  
Anakin saw something strange. "With lightsabers? I don't think, that the Council will agree." he said. "I already contacted masters Yoda, Ti and Windu. They agreed, but we're still waiting for response from master Koon." Aegon announced.  
'What's with him and jumping from the shadows?' Anakin thought. "They could start with only their instincts." Aegon continued. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka stated with surprise in her voice.  
"Don't worry, Snips. And set your lightsabers to the weakest setting." Aegon said. Anakin saw in his padawan big anger. "Ahsoka, relax." he said. But it was late. From Ahsoka's fingers flew lightning and her eyes turned yellow.  
Aegon tried to block it with his bare hands. He was pushed three meters back until he stopped. Around the attacked man's palms gathered bright violet energy. "Dammit! Ahsoka! What did I told you about controlling your emotions!" Aegon shouted.  
She slowly passed away. Aegon fired the gathered energy to the furthest end of the training yard. "She needs a lesson from Revan. He was a Sith once, but he turned back to Jedi." he said.  
Anakin was still shocked. He blocked Rex's powerful attack in the last second. Rex tried a fast blow instead. Anakin blocked it. It continued like this for six another minutes. Rex almost won for three times per a minute.  
But (surprisingly) Anakin won this duel. "CT-7567 'Rex', the best Form for you is… Vaapad! Your attack style is furious without seemingly defending yourself. But the best defence is offense!" Aegon announced.  
Fight with Cody was way different. Cody predicted 99% of Anakin's moves. This time Anakin lost. "CC-2224 'Cody', the best Form for you is… Makashi! Your instincts lets you predict the next move of your opponent. This is the most complicated Form, but you'll be almost unstoppable!" Aegon said.  
Anakin gulped. Cody is best suited for Dooku's Form! By the way, he can train with him to be able to fight with the Sith. Suddenly, his gauntlet-holo transmitter beeped. It was Padmé! "Ani! We have a problem here! That Clone Fox and his squad went too much now! They attacked and killed master Unduli! Than, they committed suicide!" she shouted.  
"So, the hidden Sith used Orders 66 and 37. If he tries it on 501st and 212nd, he will only meet resistance. We found, that the Clones have in their bodies a control chip. With that thing they can kill Jedi without hesitation." Aegon interrupted.  
Padmé looked at him with fear. "And I know your little secret. I got it from R2." he continued. Anakin and Padmé turned red and than pale. "Goodbye, senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker, wife of Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker." Aegon said and went out of the room.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Asajj Ventress looked up, when the door of her cell opened. She recognized that man, she thought was Obi-Wan Kenobi. She finally saw the symbol on his armor... Wait! An armor is beneath that hood?!  
"I think, that you're Sidious." Asajj said. "No, I am Darth Wrath, the last Sith lord from Vitiate's Infinite Empire. But I just want to tell you, that I am Sith by the title. In real light, I am a Gray Jedi." her captor answered.  
Wrath?! That one, who killed (or helped to kill? She's not sure now.) Darth Vitiate. "Once a Sith, forever a Sith." the Nightsister stated. Darth Wrath laughed. "Really? I turned from the Dark Side a long ago. And all of Saber Holders are Gray Jedi like me." he countered.  
"Why are you here?" she asked. "I want to give you a helping hand. You can have a second chance, if you agree. We work with the Republic, because of needing a backup story for the CIS." he answered.  
Suddenly, his holo transmitter beeped. "Yes?" he asked. "My lord! The Malevolence is here! We're awaiting your orders." Pierce answered. "When Grievous is in range, fire from our ion cannons. I'll lead our fighters in order to disable that giant twins." the Sith turned Gray Jedi said.  
"Yes sir! We'll aim for its engine and turrets." Pierce stated and ended the transmission. "I'll see ya later, Ventress." Darth Wrath announced and left the room. Her vision turned black again, when the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading and enjoying this story so far! See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievous leaves the battle, I capture the Malevolence, Rex and Cody train with me and we heard, that some German tanks destroy the (only) small attack from CITS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter eight  
General Grievous looked at the enemy fleet. It was bigger, than he thought. Thirteen Venators… Wait! That one looks different! CIS got there, before he even left the Galaxy. Dooku's holoprojection gave no emotions.  
"Fire the ion cannon!" the cyborg general shouted. "Err… Sir! There are fifty Y-wings and hundred unidentified fighters coming our way!" one of B1s said. "What?! Destroy the fighters first!' Grievous answered.  
"Sir! That different ship is turning to face us with all of its cannons! We should retre…" the same droid announced, but Grievous destroyed it. "Stupid clankers! Do as I say!" Grievous commented the execution.  
But this little distraction helped the enemy fighters to get closer. "They want to overwhelm the cannons!" Grievous realized. "Send there all of our Vulture droids!" he continued. "Roger, Roger!" the entire deck crew answered.  
"Sir! There are thirty fighters, that use cloaking! They closed our all of our docks! We can't do anything wiser, than retre…" another B1 tried to convince Grievous, but ended like the clanker before him.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I smiled at the closed docks. "Good job, Silence 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9! Silence 2, 3! You are going with me to disable the hyperdrive! The rest will attack all turbolaser cannons on this ship. Do you copy?" I said.  
"Copy that, Silence Leader." my TIE Silencer pilots answered. The squadron of Y-wings and TIE fighters splitted into two smaller attack groups. Ha! The ion cannons are still charging!  
"We'll capture this monster. It can be useful in the future. So, no attacks on the weak points." I announced. My pilots agreed. We saw an escape pod. "Grievous!" I said simply. Silence 2 (Benjen) fired at the pod. It almost malfunctioned, but the pod was able to flee from the battle.  
My men were angry, that Grievous escaped. The cyborg CITS general can only destroy and run away. "How uncivilized." I announced. Everybody laughed. Suddenly, my ship holo transmitter beeped.   
"Silence Leader! We have destroyed all of enemy turrets! Path inside is clear! Do you copy?" shouted Black Leader. "Copy that! Well done, Black squadron, help destroy the hyperdrive. The rest, come with me! I'll try to claim this ship!" I answered.  
Blue, Red, Green and White squadrons regrouped to greet with me, Benjen and Victarion. We fired at one of the closed hangar. The door exploded and thirty Vultures emerged from it in various states of destruction.  
"Really? Damaged clankers are not worthy to be on the same level as us! WE HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!' I shouted. The morale of my men grew rapidly after this statement. The laser fire erupted again.   
The flying droids were exploding in a chain reaction. We landed in the opened dock. Dozens of B1s, B2s and B3s were there lying in all states of being destroyed by explosion. Just few of the clankers still moved, but I saw something interesting on them.  
"Their main battle switch circuit is destroyed! We can control them!" I shouted. R5-V8 (my astromech droid) sliced one droid. Than the rest of the R2 to R5 units, that were there sliced into the other clankers.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Obi-Wan looked with pure shock at the bravery of the 83 pilots from the highest ranks of CIS. "We should help them!" he shouted. Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Cody, Qui-Gon and Kix just turned their ships in the direction of that opened hangar.  
Obi-Wan followed them with a "I hate when they do that" on his lips. But, when he saw the inside of the hangar… he was in bigger shock. CIS's astromechs were repairing and slicing the droids!  
Aegon smiled at him. "Don't worry! I just want to control this ship for this battle! After it, I'll do from this loads of new fighters and some accessories to the Star Forge. Let's go!" the luckiest or the most foolish man in the Galaxy said.  
The attack group moved. They got to the control room with ease. When the doors, that were in the way in, opened. Aegon and his men shouted just two words. "HELLO THERE!" And after it the chaos begun.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Rex almost laughed, when he saw the panicking B1s. But twelve IG-100 MagnaGuards quickly showed him, that he must concentrate. He started with Vaapad to counterattack. The IG droid was too much stupid to defend itself.  
Rex quickly followed Aegon and his companions. The sliced droids were dying alongside their former friends. In four minutes, the control room was in CIS's hands. Cody and Kix turned on the big holo transmitter.  
It showed the entire Jedi Council room, but only master Yoda, master Windu, master Ti and master Koon were there. "Masters, the CIS captured a Separatist ship called the Malevolence. But general Grievous escaped the battle at the beginning. Our casualties are low. Just two dead pilots and five more wounded." Rex announced.  
"Hmmm. Good job you did, captain. And the dead mourn you can. And the planet? Safe it is?" Yoda said. "Yes, general. The CIS used a cloaking device to hide it." Cody added to the conversation.   
"So, no one can find it now? Well, it's the best solution, that could be made. And the CIS's project?" master Koon asked. "We have 86% interiors complete, thanks to Revan and HK-47. They provided us the plans of various machines. Also, there's a lot of space for people. We can do from it a merchanting station too." Aegon answered.  
"Or a last stronghold, if Order 66 happens. Don't worry! 501st and 212th legions are cured. To avoid the same problem, that was with Fox, you should send all of Clones to the nearest surgery and ask for finding and destroying a chip." he continued with serious smile on his face.  
Rex saw shock on their faces. "What?! The Clones are controlled with a chip? The hidden Sith is manipulating both sides." Shaak Ti said. "And by the way… I captured Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress. I really don't know, why is every villain, that I fought with thinking, that I am Obi-Wan." Aegon announced and ended the transmission.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
We repaired that monstrosity in just six hours. The combined fleet took their last look at the Earth. But (surprisingly) Anakin had the saddest expression. He liked the quiet planet with friendly people.  
I meanwhile trained with Cody and Rex. They almost got me three times, but I managed to dodge in the last second. The fight was raging for ten minutes now. I managed to defeat them, but with some bruises.  
Suddenly, my holo transmitter beeped. "My lord! Some clankers managed to land on Earth!" my scout shouted. "Destroy them! Right NOW! We don't want civilian casualties!" I answered.  
"They landed in Germany, near Berlin, but there were some Panthers and Tigers waiting for them. That German tanks used HE ammo. So, clankers died in dozens! Only caualties are two Panthers and one Tiger on defending side!" he continued.  
"And were there Spiders and AATs?" I asked. "Yes, but they were destroyed first." he answered. I nodded and ended the transmission. The Clones and Jedi near me were shocked, when they heard this.  
"What? Germany haves the best tanks on that planet." I said. And the only thing they did was confused face. So, I showed them the pictures of Tigers and a holovid of their battle capibalities.   
And after this I went to my chamber. That day was really eventful. And I needed some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Sort about the small delay, but I needed to rest from writing a bit. See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku is angry at Grievous, I have a friendly talk with him, Yoda almost arrests ol' Palpy, my men tell me about a Sith's ghost and Padmé finds the truth behind the chancellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one (how boooring to write this!)

Chapter nine  
Count Dooku was angry. Grievous kneeled in front of him. "General! You escaped the battle without destroying the Malevolence or defending it at all costs?! The attacking group were mostly gunslingers! Just three Jedi masters, one padawan and three Saber Holders fought with lightsabers!" Dooku shouted.  
"But… it looked like they wanted to destroy the ship!" Grievous tried to defend himself. "I don't care! You as the leader there must go with the ship! Do not do this again! Next time, I'll kill you, even without Sidious's permission." Dooku answered.  
Grievous left the room. 'He's more stupid than a clanker!' Dooku thought. All he needed was freedom from Sidious's plans. They showed, that the hidden Sith is the worst battle tactician ever.  
If Dooku don't have that Sith as his master, he'll crush the Republic with CIS in months! Suddenly, he was i interrupted by one of B1s. "Master! We got a message of mass Clone chirurgy! They are losing their control chips!" the clanker shouted.  
Dooku gulped. This move was arranged by the bloody CIS! "And?" the Sith asked. "There are two Clones, that are now honorary members of the Jedi order!" the scared B1 finished the news.  
This surprised Dooku way too much. Suddenly, his holí transmitter beeped. "Hello there! Count Dooku, we both heard much about each other, but there's a thing, that we both know. BTW… I am a Grand master of Gray Jedi order. We used that 'Saber Holders' disguise well." the CIS leader said.  
"What do you want?" Dooku asked. "Nothing, just a friendly talk." Aegon answered. "And what is the thing?" Dooku tried to know. "That the Jedi are evil. Firstly, they kidnap children, when they're 3 years old. Secondly, they push aside things as love or family. And lastly, they want to rule the Republic, but the group, that travels with me is the only part of the Order, that I wish to die with." Aegon announced.  
"And the rest?" Dooku asked. "They are corrupted like Darth Sidious. I gave his former master a body and found out, that Darth Plagueis was more gray than black." Aegon answered without hesitation.  
"Qui-Gon is corrupted like the rest of them!" Dooku shouted. "No, he isn't. He's a Jedi version of Plagueis." Aegon said and ended the transmission. Dooku looked at the holo transmitter speechless.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Grand master Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force. This time, it was like two enemies had a friendly talk. He looked at the Council, when a padawan rushed in. "Masters! We got a transmission from Dooku! He said, that the Sith we're looking for is manipulating strings on both sides!" the padawan shouted.  
The Council stopped with their debates. "Hmmm. Come has the time. Master Windu, Master Fisto with me go to the Sith arrest." Yoda said. The Jedi trio went out from the Council chamber.  
Ten minutes later, they were near the Senate building. After another fifteen minutes, the Jedi went into chancellor's room. "Under arrest you are, chancellor." Yoda announced. Palpatine looked at them.  
"What?! My dear green old friend! I am not the one, you're looking for." the chancellor answered. "But, who is it?" master Windu asked. "I think, that you're looking for Dooku." Palpatine said.  
"So, he lied to us. Dooku wanted just some time to gain new breathe." master Fisto stated. Master Yoda gave the chancellor last look and the clueless Jedi left the room. When they were back at the Temple, they split back to their duties.  
Yoda believed Dooku about that, because he was his apprentice. But, he lied to the small Jedi and the entire Order! This was the dirtiest move in history! But, he didn't know, that Palpatine was the liar there.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I smiled at the repaired Star Forge. The monstrosity was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. I checked the holonet for the weekly collection of cringes. This time, the only cringe was Dooku's attempt to convince Jedi to kill ol' Palpy.  
I wanted to turn off my datapad, when I saw something strange. Palpatine said, that Anakin is traitor of the Republic accused from all war crimes. I screenshotted the message and sent it to Anakin.  
In two minutes came response through my holo transmitter. "That's a lie! He wouldn't do this!" he shouted. "It is. This message is three hours old. Dooku sent it to me after our out-war talk." I answered.  
"His slicers did that!" Anakin tried to throw guilt on Dooku's head. "Nope. HK-85 checked it. It's true. BTW… I can give you a shelter, until this misunderstanding is out of date." I said and he nodded.  
The message was known to the entire fleet in two hours. No one believed it, but chancellor's word is chancellor's word. "I want to talk with Boba." I announced to my Mandalorian allies (there were ten Mandos at my side).  
"It'll be done. He wants to talk with you too." one of them answered. Two minutes later, I saw Boba in his father's helmet. "How's the training going, Boba?" I asked. "Good. And I saw a red 'n' black person. It scared even the bravest of us. It said something about revenge, Revan and Darth Malak." Boba said with fear in his voice.  
"Aha. Revenge, Revan, and Malak? Was it something like: "I must take revenge on the Republic and Revan. I am Darth Malak, the lord of the Sith and emperor of the Sith Empire! No one will stay in my path!' This makes the most sense." I announced.  
Boba nodded furiously. "That's it! He said exactly that!" the scared Clone Mandalorian answered. I did a surprised smirk at that. Malak's ghost is still alive! How is that even possible? Oh, I remember!  
He was using the Dark Side to drain life from captured Jedi and make ships. But, he was interrupted by Revan. So, he sent Bastila Shan to kill him. Only to be killed by Revan, who spared Bastila's life.  
"I don't want to have a FUCKING SITH GHOST in my base! Was there anything strange?" I said. "Yes, there were some robes." Boba answered. "DESTROY THEM!" I shouted. The Mandos nodded and rushed somewhere.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Padmé was shocked, when she heard about Anakin's treason. The former queen of Naboo wanted to convince chancellor Palpatine to withdraw that decision, but chancellor's words are final.  
Even Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi and the Chiss called Mark tried to help her. Only to be stopped by the corrupted side of the Senate. That side was controlled by Nute Gunray and Dooku to win the War.  
So, the 'key' senators decided to watch Palpatine's actions more closely. Mark knew first, that something was wrong with the chancellor. Firsty, he was ruling too long. Secondly, he refused most of rescue missions.  
And lastly, it was almost impossible to find him before or after the Senate meeting. To their cause joined even the seemingly calm Mon Mothma. But, no one of them knew, that Palpatine prepared a mission, in which will die Obi-Wan.  
After that meeting she went to Palpatine's quarters. Padmé rushed away after just ten seconds. She found the rest of 'key' members. "Chancellor Palpatine… he's… he's the real traitor! He is supporting the CITS and they're building for him that Death Star!" she announced.  
Everyone was left shocked after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Also, thank you for that 1000 hits on the first part! See ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul gets his robotic legs, Revan haves a really short talk with Malak's ghost, I reveal my identity and Tywin tells me news from my conquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am so bored to write it again, but it's the usual one

Chapter ten  
Darth Maul looked at his newest prey. This one made him feel homesick. And it held a glowing battle staff… no, that's not the word… a lightsaber! He handed it to him! "Brother, come with me. Mother Talzin will heal you from this suffering!" that man said.  
'Wait! A brother?! Sidious told me, that I am the only child! That bastard!' the being, that used to be Darth Maul thought for a sixth time. "I was told, that I am the only one! You're possibly lying!" Maul answered.  
"I am not a liar. So, come with me. Or, do you want to die down there?" the prey-turned brother asked. "N-no, I don't want this!" Maul shouted back. Almost twenty hours later, he was lying on a stone table.  
"Relax, brother. It will hurt more, if you won't stop that!" Savage Opress tried to calm his brother. After those words, Darth Maul felt the biggest pain in his whole life. This was even worse, than being cut in two by a lightsaber!  
The pain faded away in two minutes. "Try to stand up, brother." Savage Opress said. Maul stood up, but with some difficulties. After finding a balance on his new legs, he did some unsure steps.  
Than other and other. He found a balance while walking! Maul tried to run. Some scrambling, but after ten seconds, he got a balance! Maul has found his life back. He was too much happy at the moment!  
But, he stopped, when he remembered something. "I still must get my revenge on Kenobi!" Maul shouted. "Brother! It wasn't Kenobi, who cut your legs and severed your head! It was leader of something called the CIS!" his brother answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Revan looked at the robes. They were old. And they almost lost their color, but he still could confirm, that these robes belonged to Malak. He grinned at the robes. "Do you see, who came back TWICE and in FLASH form?" Revan asked the clothes.  
'Shut up! I hate you!' Malak's voice beamed in his head. Revan saw a strange red light. It sneaked in Ahsoka's way. "Ahsoka! Look out!" he managed to shout. The Togruta padawan saw the light and jumped in the last second.  
Just right after that a unexpected thing happened. Aegon raised his hands. From his fingertips shot a green energy looking like Force lightning. "Take this, you bastard! Electric judgement on you!" the CIS leader screamed out.  
Everybody in the room went silent. Electric judgment was one of the forbidden powers to Jedi! And it can be done only by the strongest Force users, that touched the Dark Side, but came back to light or were somewhere between both sides of the Force.  
Even Revan can't do it. The spirit of his former apprentice was in strong pain, because it got punishment from the strongest Light Side attack. After a minute, Malak disappeared completely.  
For a split second, Revan saw a yellow 'n' red light in Aegon's eyes. 'So, he touched the Dark Side.' Revan thought. "You… you're in hiding from the Order?!" Anakin asked. "No, I am not in hiding from the Jedi. My master in learning the ways of the Dark Side was Darth Baras. And my Light Side master was the Jedi Grand master of that time. They knew me as Emperor's Wrath. Later Empire's Wrath. But, when they started to call me Darth, I remembered the ways of Jedi and started doing Light Side things. Like healing wounded." Aegon announced.  
Everybody went silent. A former Sith is a Gray Jedi now (or he said it) for some time. "That's not possible!" Ahsoka shouted. "It is, young one. I had a bigger crew and a padawan, but she and two crew members died after a crash landing on a planet. We somehow found a worm hole in hyperspace. It threw us near that planet some twelve years ago." Aegon answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I looked at them. Revan simply nodded. He knew, how this feels. But, the other Jedi there tried to find the truth. I did a sad smile in their direction and raised my hands above my head. "You got me! Arrest me, if you want!" I shouted.  
No one moved. Anakin broke the silence. "Hey, you're on our side! Can you teach me the Gray Jedi way? I want to be ready to fight with that Sith." he said. "If you want… but, I must teach you in the Sith ways first." I answered.  
Anakin gulped. He wasn't expecting this! I smiled at him. "To be in balance, you need to know, what BOTH sides of the Force can give or take from you. Yea, BTW… the Jedi Code… you are forbidden to love YOURSELF not other people. Emotions and attachments can make you stronger, but sometimes weaker." I continued.  
"I couldn't say it better." Revan announced. "The best known cause is Revan and Bastila Shan. They were strong team, but Bastila fell to the Dark Side. But, Revan managed to bring her back to light, thanks to his love for her." I interrupted Revan's talk.  
He stared daggers at me for a split second, but than he laughed. "Yes, that could be it!" he managed to say. "Oh! I must go back to my planet. The people there chose me as their emperor. So, sometimes I'll talk with you as a projection." I remembered.  
And I rushed to my TIE silencer as fast, as I could.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Tywin Lannister, Hand of the king looked at the strange black thing. It landed ten feet from him. He saw something open and his king jumping out. After that landed more strange flying things, from which went the rest of Darth Wrath's companions.  
"My king, we have all Free cities under our control. We lost just thirty men." he announced. "Good. We can now attack Valyria and the Slaver Bay." the Sith answered. "Some of your apprentices killed the Faceless Men." Tywin said the second good thing.  
The smirk on the Sith's face turned into a big smile. "And is Tyrion doing well?" he asked. "More than that, my lord. He's happy there. When we visit him, he fights with Jaime and defeats him easily!" the proud Hand answered.  
"Really? And did Tyrion something strange in those duels?" Darth Wrath tried to know. "Yes, he did. He is more agile, than he ever was! But he walks with a stick before fighting." Tywin said.  
The Sith smiled again. "So, he's a human version of Grand master Yoda… don't react to this, please. That was just a flashback!" he stated. "BTW… I picked up a name. Call me Aegon. I know, that I am not a Valyrian, but it's better, than be called Darth Wrath!" the first Westerosi emperor continued.  
"That can also mean, that you're respecting Valyria and Targaryens." Tywin answered. "Is the High septon ready?" the newly christened emperor asked. "Yes, he is." the emperor's Hand said.  
One of Varys's spies rushed to their position. "My lord! Queen Rhaella agreed to let the young Targaryen grow with the Starks!" he shouted. Emperor Aegon nodded at this. "He needs a strong hand of his uncle." he answered.  
And he was right. Because father of young Aemon was killed and mother died, the youngling needed an adult to guide him. So, when the former queen was busy with two childs, his uncle was the best solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! If you want to say something, than write it in comments. See ya later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I visit the former queen, Obi-Wan and Revan talk about me in front of the entire Jedi Council, Cipher discuss with the 'key' senators, what will they do, when the Republic changes into the Empire and I got a (helpful) black passenger on my ISD, while I invade the Slaver's Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I should stop writing this.

Chapter eleven  
Rhaella Targaryen, the former queen of Westeros was tired. Little Daenerys cried the whole night. Viserys wasn't helpful at all. He wanted to be at her side, but he was annoying with questions.  
She also had a non-payable debt. It was done by hiding in the Summerhall. The lord, later people-elected king, was kind and nice. He even gave them the Dragonstone. His medics saved her life, when she was giving birth to Dany.  
But, stop talking about debts. Ser Darry sometimes talked with her about the new life. Suddenly, one of her guards rushed inside the great hall. "M'lady! Something landed in da yard!" he shouted with fear in his voice.  
She looked out from the nearest window. There was a single man with a unforgettable crown. 'What is he doing here?' she thought. Viserys saw him too. Rhaella could tell, that Her son beamed with joy.  
When the king went into the hall, she sat already at the stone throne. "My lady, I came here to inform you, that our forces are ready to destroy slavery and bring life back to Valyria." the man said.  
"I am happy to hear that, my lord." the mother of the last dragons answered. "Our maximal casualties are calculated to be around fifty men, if we don't use our aerial forces." Darth Wrath continued.  
"You have dragons?" Viserys asked. "No, we haven't. But, we have LAATs and starfighters." the Sith answered. Viserys had a confused look, like the rest of people in the room. Darth Wrath raked something from his bag.  
"These are LAATs." he said, as a blue thing showed up in the air. "They can carry ten soldiers at once. These transports can defend themselves with those twin laser cannons and twin rocket launchers." the king continued.  
Everyone were shocked. "And about the fighters… we have two types. TIE silencers, in which I landed there and X-wings. They have the best fighting capabilities in the whole Galaxy." Darth Wrath finished as he showed a thing, that opened and closed its wings.   
When those wing were opened, it really looked like letter x. "And, why are you using infantry, if you can win the war with these flying things?" ser Darry asked. "Good question. Because, I want to have all of my troops battle hardened." the Sith said.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood up. He wanted to discuss something with the Council. "Master Kenobi, more to say you have?" master Yoda asked. "Yes, I have. The leader of the CIS is from the past. He got in our age, thanks to a wormhole." Obi-Wan answered.   
"Hmm. Interesting this is." Yoda said. "And he's also a Gray Jedi for a while. Before his crash on a planet, he was known as Emperor's Wrath or Empire's Wrath. He and Revan are hiding Anakin somewhere. They're waiting to the end of chancellor's order." Obi-Wan continued.  
"So, a former Sith is helping us the whole time? We must hold this information as the biggest secret. No one, even the Senate can't know this." master Windu announced. The rest of the Jedi Council agreed.  
"And in the meantime, padawan Tano is assigned to you, master Kenobi." master Koon said. Suddenly, one of the still free chairs showed a holoprojection of Revan. "Masters, we have found something weird on Mandalore. There are rumors of a zabrak-looking person, that defeated their leader and wields the Darksaber now." he announced.  
'A zabrak? No, no, no! He was killed by Aegon! I saw it!' Obi-Wan thought. "What color is his skin?" the Master of Trolling asked. "Red, why? And he's a dathomirian sub-species too." Revan answered.  
"Maul is back. He used the Force to heal him." Obi-Wan murmured. "Hmmm. So, the Naboo Sith survived then? To kill him we must." Yoda said. "We have friends in the higher ranks of Mandos. So, it's our business too." Revan interrupted.  
"They're teaching young Boba. He wanted to be a Mando. So, we contacted our friends there to teach him. Also, he warned us about Malak's ghost, that almost possessed Ahsoka." the ancient Jedi said and ended the transmission.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Cipher Nine, Riyo and the 'key' senators had another meeting. The Chiss spy did something on his datapad. After two minutes, he was done with writing. "This is Petition of Rebellion. If the Republic changes into something else, the signed senators will start with passive rebellion." Cipher said.  
"I don't know Mark, but did you thought about the part, if we get caught? We'll be executed!" Bail Organa answered. "So, this topic is not actual now. BTW… we know, that the hidden Sith sends his calls from chancellor's office. And chancellor is unreachable for most of the time." Cipher Nine continued his speech.  
Padmé and Riyo nodded. They tried to find the chancellor, but found a Sith instead. "And did you decoded the caught transmission?" Mon Mothma tried to know. "Yes, I did." the Chiss answered.  
He turned on the holoprojector. There were two different pictures. The cloaked man on the left side spoke first. "Commander Fox, the time has come. Execute Order 66." the Sith with Palpatine's voice said.   
"Yes, my lord." Fox answered. The left side faded away. Fox nodded to his comrades. They opened fire on surprised Luminara Unduli. She killed three Clones with their own shots, but the rest managed to kill her.  
Suddenly, the left side sprung to life again. "Execute Order 37!" the masked man shouted. Surprisingly, the Clones resisted. "Dew it!" the Sith commanded. "Y-yes my lord." the Clones answered and shot themselves.  
The transmission, combined with a security camera ended two seconds later. The senators looked open-mouthed. The Clones are just mindless puppets! "Don't worry about Skywalker, Jinn, Tano and Kenobi. 501st and 212th are cured from this behavior." Cipher Nine announced.  
The senators calmed a bit. At least Cody and Rex can't betray them. But, Rex was also marked as a traitor with the entire 501st. The Republic lost by that move forty thousand men and two Jedi.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I was in the hidden room in my ISD. There was a holotable, which showed the same thing as Thrawn's. I got a comlink on. So, I could shout at my troops, when the change of battle tactics is necessary.   
We attacked Astapor first. I don't want Unsullied marching to defeat me from behind. Young Viserys looked at me. He sneaked into my ship with me. When Pierce found him, it was too late to turn back.  
So, I brought him with me in here. I showed him some basic battle tactics and he even remembered them! When I sent scouts to attack the right wing, he immediately added aerial support provided by five TIE silencers.  
I sometimes told the attack squad to use smoke bombs or capture some soldiers. Viserys got the message from my actions. A wise general or admiral must be kind, harsh and cunning at the same time.  
Astapor fell quickly. After the first bombarding, no one of the local slavers lived. Only slaves survived it. We freed them and helped with repairing the damaged city. The rest of the slaver cities fell even quicker.   
No one slaver survived our attack. The rebuilded cities looked like Pentos and King's landing. But, the real fun is still before us. The old Valyria needs army of curse busters. And after the success in Slaver's Bay, my men got new ranks in the army.  
Even Viserys got some medals. He also got promised rank of captain, when he reaches 16th name day. His mother would be proud of Viserys 'the young tactician' Targaryen. I sent him with seven (and the only send) wounded Targ soldiers.  
And I was right about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is finally done! I hope, that you enjoy this story. So, if you want to say something, than write it in comments section. See ya later!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard Stark is king now, I cure Valyria, the Jedi Council debates and finds out, that new Force user is leading an independent army and Anakin's training begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one (I don't like repeating myself)

Chapter twelve  
Eddard "Ned" Stark, uncle of Aemon Targaryen, looked at the message again. It read, that Viserys Targaryen led some troops into battles with emperor's helping hand. And there was even something, that warmed his heart.  
"The North is a kingdom again!" the lord of Winterfell shouted. The servants cheered. "But, that's because of we're part of an empire now." Ned finished. The cheering crowd stopped dead.  
The news from destroying slavery in the Slaver's Bay already arrived two hours ago. So, the wounded soldiers came back home alongside the news. All of them got even higher rank, than they had before.  
His wife smiled at him. Little Robb lied in her arms. Ned repeated the smile. Suddenly, doors opened and Benjen went in. "Sorry Ned! There was a little problem with Wildlings. One group of them tried to sneak here and steal. I made a quick process with them." his brother shouted.  
Everyone in the Great hall went silent again. "I said, that we can't trust them!" announced Roose Bolton. "They were Thenns. That group maybe wanted to rule the North. And they also were the last of them." Benjen answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I oversaw my army from the highest ground on the shore. I ignited my lightsaber and prepared my blaster. That stone bastards looked at us, but they were stunned by the sight, that gave my combined army.  
"Gunslingers, crossbowmen, bowmen! Fire at will!" I shouted. Thousands of projectiles flew on our undead enemies. "Troopers, musketeers, snipers! Cover fire!" Victarion added. "Saber Holders, knights, peasants! Attack!" I completed after ten seconds.  
I rushed in front of my non-cavalry troops. Victarion and I opened fire from our blasters. "Stone men are more dangerous than wights." I announced. The corpses were dead again in just ten minutes.  
We captured more and more land from Stone men. After ten days of cruel fighting in the streets of Valyria, we reached the center of the city. There was something wrong. One building wasn't destroyed by earthquakes or the lava with big boulders from the Fourteen Flames.  
I lost in the meantime ten peasants and two musketeers. I turned on my holo transmitter. "Admiral Pierce, we need you to destroy the building in the middle of Valyria!" I shouted. "Yes, my lord. I'll send ten freshly crafted Y-wings and two TIE bombers." Pierce answered.  
"Good. We can hold the main street or loot from houses. The stone bastards are gone. So, we can do it." I announced. My soldiers grinned. They needed payment and this was the best chance to gain some money.  
Only I and my "Saber Holders" waited on the street. The promised bombers arrived in three minutes and started with bombing. Proton torpedoes penetrated the building with ease, but only one room resisted.  
From it flew red 'n' black pieces of raw energy. I suddenly felt Dark Side emotions. "We must enfuse it with the Light Side!" I shouted. They nodded and we started to meditate. The feeling faded soon after.  
When we opened our eyes again, we saw an orb. It was scratched and made from gold and rubies. Victarion used the Force to pull it to us. I prepared myself and ignited my lightsaber with a dramatic smirk and sliced.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Grand master Yoda felt a big disturbance in the Force. This time it looked like, that someone or something destroyed an old and strong Sith artefact. "Hmmm. Aegon an artefact destroyed. He really to balance the Force wants." the old Jedi said.  
The rest of the Jedi Council smiled. Finally a good thing happened. Master Fisto looked at the news, that he thought, were important. "Masters, I have some disturbing news. Someone, called Darth Vader, is taking both Sep and Republic systems! Our CIS friends found out, that he is supported by Jabba the Hutt. So, we can't harm him." he announced.  
"But, why isn't he taking the CIS systems?" master Windu asked. "They repelled his attacks twice. He lost hundred soldiers in both encounters. So, he isn't attacking them anymore." master Fisto answered.  
"Hmmm. Smart he is. Even not Sith or Jedi I think he is." Master Yoda stated. The rest of the Council took the statement with stone faces. If someone is not Sith or Jedi, the person can be a Gray Jedi or unbelievably strong Force user.  
"I think, that we can negotiate with him." master Kenobi said. Masters Koon, Fisto, Mundi and Yoda agreed. "He can betray us." master Windu countered. "He can't, if we negotiate peace with him." Revan answered.  
Rex and Cody agreed to the ancient Jedi's statement. Suddenly, a holoprojection of Aegon showed up. "I cured the Valyria, but it will take years to repair it." the CIS leader announced with joy in his voice.  
"Sensed, we did it." master Yoda stated. "Did I miss something important?" the Gray Jedi asked. "Yes, you did. There's a new enemy." master Windu answered. "Ah, you mean Vader! He murdered five Saber Holders, when they searched for younglings on Corellia!" Aegon shouted.  
That surprised all Council members. Saber Holders were a bit more powerful, than the entire Order. And Vader killed FIVE of them. This is not good. "And he is also master of stealth. He escaped from the battle really fast." Aegon finished and ended the transmission.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin looked at the HK series droid, which contained the soul of Darth Plagueis. His REAL training was starting now. "Darth Vader, I choose this name for you, because you'll avenge me. Hidious didn't know about your real identity, which is good." the Sith said.  
Anakin formally bowed to the droid. "Thank you, Master." the Chosen One answered. The yesterday "security" holovid with training droids was fun a bit to him. But, he paid the price for it. Anakin left the Jedi Order, because he doesn't want to be associated with his new identity there. His new vestments were made by Sith alchemy.  
'Everybody, will see me as a droid. But I am not like Grievous.' he thought. Darth Plagueis was waiting for him. "I'll teach you the physical type of fight. Darth Wrath is your teacher in the Sith alchemy. And Revan will teach you the rest of our arts." the Sith announced.  
After the "intensive" training with Darth Plagueis, he felt something. 'Master? Is that you?' somebody asked in his head. 'Ahsoka? You connected us through our bond?! Snips, you're really powerful.' Anakin answered.  
'Skyguy, listen. I must warn you from trying something stupid. DO NOT try to hunt Darth Vader! He killed three Saber Holders with one swing!' Ahsoka continued. Anakin smiled and thanked her for the warning.  
Ventress looked at him, when he passed through the hall, that was near her room. "Dammit! They did a really good job, Skywalker!" she shouted. Anakin nodded at that. He REALLY felt more powerful.  
But, as Aegon said: "More power leads to bigger pride. And bigger pride leads to deeper fall down." That was something to remember. And he is going to follow the enlightenment from it.  
And that was the most important to Anakin, aside his goal to not fall to the Dark Side of the Force. Ventress smiled at him. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Anakin thought, when he caught the smile from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Sorry about the delay, but this chapter is wort of the waiting. See ya later!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious made decisions, that exposed him, I shelter the escapees, Obi-Wan joins the arrest and Maul vs. Anakin fight begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one.....

Chapter thirteen  
Darth Sidious was confused. He created Skywalker and foreseen him as his apprentice. But something went wrong. Suddenly, it hit him hard as a Venator. "That bastard from the CIS! Ah! I got an idea! At the next Senate meeting, I'll made from them traitors!" the hidden Sith said.   
He touched his holo transmitter to contact Dooku, but one of his guards went in. "Chancellor, someone wants to visit you." he announced. "Let him or her in." Sidious answered. The guard bowed and left the room.  
A hooded figure went in. Sidious smiled at him. "Lord Tyranus, I wanted to call you just ten seconds before!" the chancellor almost shouted. "I am sorry, master. But, that Vader took Mustafar and Dathomir from our grasp." Dooku answered.  
Sidious did his sadistic smile again. Dooku gulped. "Take Kashyyyk. You must enslave the Wookies, because I want the Death Star as soon as possible. Dew it now!" the chancellor ordered.  
The former Jedi nodded and left the room. But no one knew, that they were watched.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Riyo Chuchi sneaked out from the chancellor's quarters. She got the needed information even filmed. Cipher would be happy. She was almost at her room, when a Clone commander emerged from shadows.  
"Halt! You're under arrest, senator! You belong to traitors! So, follow me without question!" he shouted. But, before the Clone could stun her, a hole appeared in his chest. "Senator! Go with me!" said one of Padmé's guards.  
She hesitated for a second. But, the voices of ten other Clones, that were nearing their spot gave her no choice. The peaceful Pantoran rushed alongside the man for twenty minutes without rest.  
The 'key' senators waited near Padmé's J-class Nubian fighter. They were surrounded by Clones, who aimed at them with their blasters. Suddenly, green, blue and purple lightsabers were ignited.  
"Leave them, Clones!" master Windu shouted. "But, sir! They're hiding traitors. So, they're traitors as well!" the new Coruscant Guard captain answered. But, something weird happened.  
The captain's holo transmitter beeped. He turned it on. A masked figure showed up. "The time has come. Execute Order 66!" Palpatine commanded. The captain looked at him. "Yes, my-" he managed to say, but Yoda cut him in half.   
"Leave you must, senators. To find Aegon you must. He only your hope is." the green Jedi said. Riyo and her savior were on the ramp in twelve seconds. Obi-Wan smiled at her. "May the Force be with you." he said the ancient farewell.  
"And with you." Riyo answered. After two minutes, they were free from the city planet's gravity. But, before the calculations for hyperspace jump to Naboo were loaded, three LAATs tried to surround and cripple their ship.  
"We're doomed!" C-3P0 shouted. Cipher Nine stared daggers at him. That golden droid was a robotic (and more annoying) version of Nute Gunray for the Chiss. Suddenly, some fighters emerged from nowhere.  
Those fighters looked like TIE bombers, but with FLAT wings. Cipher's face got a happy smile. "We got some help from our ally!" the Chiss announced. "But, sir! These are Vader's! They aren't helping us!" C-3P0 argued.  
"Shiny, shut up for ten hours, please." Cipher countered. The droid looked at him. "I'm shutting up." C-3P0 commented and turned himself off. One of the fighter pilots tried to contact them through Riyo's holo transmitter.  
"Senators, follow us, if you want to live." the pilot said. The voice was familiar to them. "REX?! Is that really you?" Padmé shouted. "Yes, it's me. And the holovid, where Vader kills the Saber Holders is fake." Rex answered.  
This answer left the escapees shocked. Vader is not a killer of other Force users.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I waited at the main hangar of Anakin's fleet with him in the black armor, that he made. He exactly looked like Darth Vader and his aura beamed with fear. Padmé's ship, followed by Rex and the basic TIE fighter pilots, almost landed.  
When the ramp opened, some of our soldiers created a honor guard. I and Anakin marched forward. The 'key' senators with Cipher, Padmé's guards and Riyo went out. They started to tremble and tried their best to not run away.  
Anakin took down his helmet. The senators were in bigger shock, than before. Padmé lost her control first. She rushed to Anakin, revealing, that she and he are married. I did a facepalm in my mind.  
"I bet, that the Council got the warning, when I see you here in one piece." I said. "Yes, they did. And we know, who is the hidden Sith." Bail Organa answered. "So, ol' Palpy revealed himself. Interesting. Ha! It was at the same time as second time of using Order 66!" I stated.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Obi-Wan looked at the other Jedi, who came to arrest Palpatine. There were masters Yoda, Windu, Fisto, Koon, Ti and Mundi. But no one of the Jedi masters knew, that the Revenge of the Sith will start, if they fail.  
Master Windu came in first. They ignited their lightsabers. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, my chancellor." he announced. "Are you threatening, master Jedi?" Palpatine answered.  
"The Senate will decide your fate." master Windu continued. "No. I AM the Senate!" Palpatine claimed. "Not yet." master Windu countered. "It's treason, then." the hidden Sith answered and a lightsaber appeared in his right hand.  
He ignited it. A crimson colored blade showed up. The Sith leaped. "AAAAARRRRHHHGGG!" Palpatine shouted as he spined in the air. Obi-Wan and several others stepped back. Only masters Windu and Yoda stood still, prepared to fight.  
Sidious had fear in his eyes. The Sith fired Force lightning at them. Master Windu took step forward. Than another. And another. Sidious rushed to the window, destroyed it and jumped out. "UNLIMITED POWEEEEERRR!" were the last words, that Obi-Wan heard.  
Suddenly, a ship with closing ramp flew away with laughing Palpatine. "A coward, he is." master Yoda said with a smirk on his old face. "At least, he'll be somewhere with Seps." Obi-Wan answered.  
"We should wait for the key senators. I think, that senator Organa is the best choice for chancellor's seat." Plo Koon announced. The rest of the unsuccessful group agreed. And they went back to the Temple.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Maul smirked and kicked the dead Mando's body. The fool tried to kill a very powerful Sith. So, he paid the price for it. The zabrak Sith picked the Darksaber with the Force and ignited it.  
'The first part of my plan is complete.' Maul thought. His brother looked at him with shock and pride. "Well, well, well. So, you liberated a whole planet alone, Maul? I think, that you're more worthy to be my husband." a womanish voice rang through the arena.  
He knew that voice. Savage told him about her. "Asajj Ventress. What do you want?" Maul asked. "Oh, nothing really. I just came to see my husband. He still can't get me pregnant." the Sith assassin answered.  
"Even CIS leader's admiral would be father. That twi'leks are a match for human men." Ventress continued. Maul felt, that there was something wrong. A strong Force user. Not a Jedi, nor a Sith.  
Suddenly, a strange breathing could be heard. 'Hooo-Burr.' the breathing sounded. But, the presence felt familiar. It was the boy from Tatooine and Naboo. "You! I was told, that you're dead!" the voice sounded menacing and robotic.  
Maul turned and ignited his second lightsaber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done. I hope, that you enjoy my work. See ya later!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel ends, Ventress gets her 'delivery' to the Star forge, I got an information, and Grievous tries to attack us (a surprise in this part).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter fourteen  
Anakin ignited his lightsaber. He managed to corrupt his cyber crystal in three hours, after his training began. His blade had now a mesmerizing crimson color. Maul had two lightsabers.  
Anakin also saw Savage Opress, but Ventress was here to deal with Maul's brother. Suddenly, he felt someone familiar near him. Three lightsabers were ignited. He turned and saw Ahsoka with Obi-Wan.  
Maul took the chance to attack. Anakin blocked the slash with ease. Maul's attack style was now similar to Ahsoka's. Meanwhile, Asajj slashed Savage's lightsaber in two. But, that fast look on Asajj gave Maul enough time to reveal Anakin's face under Vader's helmet.  
This move angered Anakin enough to use Windu's Form. Maul started to go back. First step. Another one. And another. Maul tried to defend himself. Asajj, Savage, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stared at the fight with complete shock.  
Anakin furiously attacked from all directions possible. Suddenly, Maul stopped with pain and fear in his eyes. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and used the Force to grab the destroyed part of his mask.  
The Jedi duo deactivated their lightsabers, only to start trembling, when he looked at them. Ahsoka suddenly activated her lightsabers and leaped at him. Anakin used the Force to stop her just two feet from him.  
"This is impossible! No one can stun another Force user that easily!" Ahsoka shouted. "It is, young one. But only Gray Jedi can access this powers." Anakin answered. "You-you're NOT a Gray Jedi! You're a monster!" Ahsoka announced.  
"No. I am not a monster." Anakin countered. 'Ahsoka!' Anakin screamed in her head. 'Skyguy?! Where are you?' Ahsoka asked through their bond. 'You're looking at me!' Anakin continued.   
Ahsoka looked sad. "What?! Anakin, what have you done?" she said and started crying. Anakin took off his helmet and started to comfort her. "Stop it, Snips! That Saber Holders were just training droids! Maul is the first, who was killed by me." he answered.  
Ahsoka looked in his blue eyes. He was telling the truth to her. Anakin released her from his grasp. She hugged the Hero with no Fear. They turned and saw Obi-Wan and Ventress teaming to kill Savage Opress.  
After two minutes, they managed to kill the yellow zabrak. Ventress turned to his former master and KISSED Obi-Wan! The two Jedi and Anakin were shocked.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I went to the gym, that I build in one of the empty floors, when my holo transmitter beeped. "Master, we have Qarth under control!" Benjen shouted. "Good. I am not interested in the rest of Planetos. Start with building some factories and trains." I answered.  
"Yes, master." Benjen said and ended the transmission. I smiled. The industrial revolution starts in my small planetary empire. My and Anakin's forces were talking about let's say… soldier things.  
And they did the most basic things, that men can do in a gym. They were looking at women and rated them. But, only Rex, Kix, Fives, Echo and Victarion talked about their latest missions.  
My holo transmitter beeped again. "Yes, what is it?" I asked. "My lord, Sidious escaped from Coruscant! We found him on Exegol!" my scout from zeta team answered. I froze, when I heard that.   
The scout looked confused. "We must destroy his new hideout, but we must also wait for Anakin and Ventress." I said and ended the transmission. "All soldiers, attention!" Rex shouted at the soldiers.  
"No need of this!" I answered. The soldiers came back to their 'work' with smiles. I went to the last free place there. Fives and Echo made a joke about Palpy. It almost sounded like the old *knock, knock* joke.  
I laughed at their try. "But, the best joke on him is: Who is the senate?" I said. "Who?" Fives asked. "I am the Senate." I answered in perfect imitation of Palpy's voice. Everybody laughed, because they knew, that Palpatine claimed this title.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Asajj Ventress smiled at the still shocked Obi-Wan. The poor Jedi master was speechless since the start of Anakin's duel. He even played deaf on her tries to seduce him. So, she took the chance and kissed him.  
Now, on her personal ship, Skywalker and his apprentice were the only entities, who talked. "Next stop: the Star forge!" Ventress called. Anakin stopped laughing. "What's up, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.  
Anakin looked straight in her eyes. "Snips, I-I must tell you something." he answered. "What is it?" Obi-Wan interrupted. "I left the Order. It was the only thing, that I had to do." Anakin announced.  
The two Jedi were speechless again. "That's true. Like Palpatine's true identity." Ventress called. Anakin agreed with a sad smile. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's holo transmitter beeped. "Did you arrest Maul?" master Windu asked.  
"No, master Windu. Vader got him first." Obi-Wan answered. Master Windu nodded. "We got an information about Palpatine. He is in unknown regions. Hiding on a planet, that only people, who have tracker, can find it." the most harsh Jedi master said and finished the transmission.  
Five hours later, Asajj landed her ship in the CIS part of the Star forge. She looked at Obi-Wan. The interior upgrades were just some flags and two new guard posts. But, it still took breath even after four times of seeing them.  
Emperor Aegon stood with admiral Pierce and the 'key' senators just twenty feet from them. "Obi-Wan, padawan Tano! It's my pleasure to meet you again." he shouted. They nodded in agreement.  
"Is your quest done?" he asked, when he looked at Anakin. "Yes, it is. I managed to kill Maul and free Mandalorians." the Chosen one answered. "Good. You can go rest now. BTW… we must wait for my scouts to return. They must find map to Exegol." the CIS leader finished.  
Asajj hid her smile. She'll be part of another Sith hunt. "Count Dooku's troops scouts near us!" one of security staff employees shouted. "Turn the cloaking on!" Aegon answered. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Obi-Wan said to her through telepathy.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
General Grievous looked at the sensors in the Invisible hand's bridge. They reported a strong concentration of lifeforms just five seconds ago, but now, it was silent. "Sir, we lost the signal!" one of countless B1 reported.  
"I know! *cough, cough!*" the cyborg shouted. He got that breathing problem from his encounter with Dooku after the lost battle over Earth. "They could escape, while they use their hyperdrives. But, there are not last bits of coaxium." OWO-11 said.  
Grievous laughed. "Search for cloaked ships *wheeze*!" he commanded. "Roger, roger!" OWO-4 answered and turned to the cloak detector. 'This time, I'll destroy the CIS!' Grievous thought and looked at the swirling blue of hyperspace.  
"Prepare Vultures and Hyenas!" the cyborg general shouted. "Roger, roger!" the B1 from earlier said and typed the right orders to start auto destruction of the Vulture droids and Hyena bombers.  
But, no one of the droids noticed this. Even Grievous doesn't, because he was occupied by killing poor OWO-11. Grievous suddenly felt, that something is wrong. He looked at the B1 from before.  
That clanker tried to go from the bridge. "My shift is done, sir." the droid announced. Grievous rolled his eyes. "Than, go!" he shouted. "Roger, roger!" the B1 answered and left to it's charging pod, or what he thought, that the clanker will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done. I hope, that you enjoyed this. See ya later! And don't forget to comment and/or leave kudos. They are really helping me with writing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpy gets a new apprentice, Grievous dies, I make decisions, HK-85 and HK-47 save the day and I tell the Jedi Council about my latest actions with findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one. Boooooooooooriiiiiing!

Chapter fifteen  
Darth Sidious smirked at his new apprentice. It was a Mirialan woman. She still mourned her Jedi master after the Fox incident. "Darth… Sand? Are you sure, my apprentice?" Sidious asked her.  
"Yes, Master, I am sure. Sand enrages Skywalker. So, I chose this name, to defeat his easily." she answered. "So, be it, Darth Sand." Sidious smirked. Darth Jar Jar went from his spot under Sidious's throne.  
"My lord, the trap is prepared. We just need to get a bait. After that, Skywalker will try to save the bait, but he'll die in the process." the Gungan announced. "Good job, my friend. Hunt down Ahsoka Tano and senator Amidala. They are our only chance in success of this plan." Sidious answered.  
But no one of them knew, that the entire CIS army with Anakin's forces are preparing an attack on them.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I almost went unconscious, when I got that warning in the Force. Palpy got a new apprentice named Darth Sand. She even looked and sounded like Barris! Ahsoka won't be happy. I must tell this to Obi-Wan and the rest of my troops.  
I went to Obi-Wan's quarters. I almost knocked, when the door opened. I smiled at him. "I found, that Palpy got a new apprentice." I said. "Who is it?" Obi-Wan asked. "Barris. She is now called Darth Sand." I answered.   
Obi-Wan laughed. "Sand? Anakin would be mad!" he managed to say. I nodded. "Yea, BTW… they are planing two kidnaps. Ahsoka and Padmé are their targets." I said. Obi-Wan stopped with laughing.   
"They must stay here for longer time, than I expected. But, it's better for them." I continued. Obi-Wan looked at me. I decided to leave the room. I wandered through the endless hall, when my holo transmitter beeped.   
"What is it, sergeant?" I asked. "My lord, the Invisible hand exploded! Only one pod was fired from it. No lifeforms detected, but there's a B1 battle droid!" he answered. I hid my smile. That B1 from earlier sabotaged Grievous's second ship!  
"Let the droid land here. He can be useful." I announced and ended the transmission.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
General Grievous slowly stood up. There were dozens of destroyed clankers. He went to the button, that activated the secondary power core. The cyborg general turned on the power core with ease.  
At the same time sprung the big holoprojector to life. Dooku had a worried look. "Count Dooku, one of droids sabotaged our aerial forces. It destroyed 79 % of the Invisible hand." Grievous said.  
Dooku shot at him an angry glare. "I told you to check the B1s better! One of them was problematic after Ventress and that CIS leader attacked our outpost at Geonosis and you let it in!" the Sith shouted.  
Grievous suddenly started levitating and choking at the same time. "This was your last chance, general! Now, I don't need you, because you failed me TWICE!" Dooku continued and threw almost dead Grievous with the Force into the vacuum of space.  
'His' blood froze within seconds. After that, his organs exploded. The last thing, that Grievous saw was a giant structure with a Death Star shaped center. 'The infamous Star forge.' Grievous thought and died.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Ahsoka was fighting with Rex, when she felt something strange in the Force. Someone died near the Star Forge. Rex felt it too. "I think, that it was Grievous." Ahsoka announced. Rex looked at her with a neutral (and most common) smirk on his face.  
Suddenly, the base comlink sprung to life. "Padawan Tano and senator Amidala must stay here longer, due to… circumstances." Aegon's voice echoed through it. "And no protests or questions, please. More informations can be gathered at our private Holonet." Aegon continued.  
"Have a nice day! And may the Force be with you!" Aegon finished the message. Ahsoka had mixed emotions. Rex caught her off-guard and scratched her at three different places. The Clone smiled at her.  
After five rematches, Ahsoka went to Aegon's quarters. The door opened silently. She went in. "Ah, young Ahsoka! What do you want here?" he asked. "Why am I staying there longer? Tell me." she answered.   
"That's simple, Snips. Sidious wants you as a bait to harm Anakin." Aegon said. The Togruta gulped. Sidious is a slimy bastard! "No one is going to hurt Skyguy!" she shouted. Aegon gave her a warning look.  
"Who am I to recite Yoda's words? A protocol droid? Or Yoda himself?" he stated. Ahsoka smiled at the statement. But, she felt, that he had a secret. "What is it?" he asked. "I know, that you're hiding something from me. Tell me it." she answered.  
"Well then, Palpy got a new apprentice. She is calling herself Darth Sand. Don't laugh. I am serious." Aegon said. Suddenly, HK-85 and HK-47 went in with the B1. "He tried to place bombs on all ships." HK-85 announced. 'At least, he is talking normally.' Ahsoka heard his thoughts.  
"Show me that clanker. Oh dammit! It's reprogrammed by Palpy!" Aegon answered as he checked that droid. "Take it to the scrapper. We don't need this bastard here." he continued. The droid assassins nodded and left the room.  
Ahsoka looked at Aegon. He got a sad smile. It looked like, that he's tired. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' she thought. "Grievous was a great enemy. In the end killed by Dooku, because he let that droid to destroy the Invisible hand. May the Force be with him." he said suddenly.  
She was shocked. Aegon gave Grievous a funeral! "This is Emperor Aegon. I got confirmed, that general Grievous died. One minute of silence for him. He was betrayed and killed by Dooku and Sidious. May the Force be with him and may he find peace. Aegon out." the CIS leader said to the comlink.  
The entire Star forge went silent for one minute.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Grand master Yoda felt a sudden disturbance in the Force and after that… it seemed, that the whole Star forge went silent for a minute, because of a funeral of someone. Someone betrayed by a Sith.   
Just after that, a holoprojector sprung to life. "Masters, we found out, that general Grievous was betrayed and killed by Dooku." Aegon announced. Some masters were shocked. "And, do you remember padawan Barriss Offee? She is now Sidious's new apprentice." the CIS leader continued.  
These words had the strongest effect to their expressions. Even master Windu jumped from his chair. "No actions to arrest her, please! Or Palpy's plans will change to ten times worse versions." Aegon shouted.  
Grand master Yoda nodded. "He right is. Master Qui-Gon agree with him too will." the green Jedi said. "But, Qui-Gon is finding new younglings. And he even isn't a part of the Council." master Windu argued.  
"BTW… padawan Ahsoka Tano and senator Padmé Amidala are with 99,99% probability Darth Sand's targets, with which she could trap Anakin. So, they're staying at the Star forge far longer, than the rest of senators." Aegon interrupted.  
"A bold and smart this decision is. The bold one you are." Yoda answered. "Not as Obi-Wan or Anakin. But, thank you, master." Aegon thanked and ended the transmission. It was hard to resist the urge to find and arrest Barriss Offee, but the Council resisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done. I hope, that you enjoy this work. See ya later!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan sneaks into Palpy's hideout, a surprise, Pierce is a father, Cody finds a new weapon for him and Viserys gets confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one. How boring to write this, you don't know.

Chapter sixteen  
Revan sneaked into the massive building on Exegol. He used his Sith clothes to mask himself in case of being found. That was because, the ancient Sith ghosts were heading there. Only Malak wasn't and Revan was happy from that.  
He saw the fallen padawan Offee nearing to his position. So, he hid his mask more into the shadow of his cape. And he did the same with his presence. The former Jedi looked at him. She felt Revan's discomfort and confusion.  
'Who are you?!' Darth Sand asked. 'Darth Plagueis.' Revan answered. The Sith apprentice drew her lightsaber and ignited it. She readied herself to slice him. Darth Sand did an overhead slash, but it never reached Revan.   
He blocked it with the Force in the last second. Barriss was confused. Only a Force ghost can do this! Revan smiled with his helmet still well hidden under his cape. Darth Sand suddenly did something, that surprised Revan.  
"Ash'amur already, trash!" she shouted in Mando'a. He looked at her. "You talk too much, dar'jetii." Revan countered. She turned pale. That ghost is still referring her as a Jedi! A fallen one, but still a Jedi!  
Revan closed his eyes and used the Force to grab his second lightsaber (gift from Aegon). He ignited it. A pure crimson blade emerged from the hilt. Barriss took a step back. "We can do this, dar'jetii even in the Afterlife." Revan said.  
The fallen Jedi turned and rushed away. Revan chose to do the same thing. Before the three Sith could find him, he was far from the Sith temple. 'Why they chose Exegol? Dromund Kaas or Korriban are better choices.' Revan thought and set the autopilot to the Star forge.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sand felt great Anger. The masked Mandalorian Jedi escaped in the last second. His voice was familiar to her. "That was Revan!" she shouted in sudden recognition. Darth Sidious looked at her.  
"That bastard! We must find new shelter! Maybe Dromund Kaas or Korrian." her master announced. "My lord, I think, that they want to get us to these planets. They are even part of the CIS!" Darth Jar Jar answered.  
"So, we're trapped here forever." Darth Sand finished the Gungan's thoughts. Suddenly, a fighter landed near them. The cockpit opened and a red Zabrak jumped out. Sidious's and Jar Jar's faces showed just pure shock.  
"Master, I see, that you have a new apprentice." the Zabrak said. "How? How is that possible?! How did you survive?" Sidious asked. "Somebody healed me. Again." Darth Maul answered with a smirk.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I felt something strange. 'Hello there!' shouted someone in my head. I knew that voice. Maul! But how did he survive? Anakin won't be happy. I tried to say something to him and find the Zabrak at the same time, but my vision showed laughing Mother Talzin.  
She is behind that! 'Yes, you realized this thing. I healed my son twice and I'll carry on healing him, until, I am old as Daka! At that time, you'll be ten times dead. So, let him kill you, or this happens!" the leader of Nightsisters announced.  
'You underestimate my power!' I answered. She laughed and kicked me out from the vision. I fell hard on my ass. "Ow! You bastard!" I shouted. I heard Talzin laugh again. 'Fucking Nightsisters!' I thought.  
This had its effect. Talzin's presence left my head. I smiled at my small victory. As I went to the training grounds, I heard a child's scream. I rushed to the room, where I heard that. Pierce stood next to the door.  
He had a small bundle in his hands. It was a baby boy. Pierce's face beamed with joy. "Congrats, admiral." I said. "Thank you, my lord." Pierce answered. "What's his name?" I asked.  
"Jakan. His name is Jakan." Pierce announced. I smiled at him. The young boy tried to reach me with his hand. "He already knows, who's his godfather." I commented the situation. Pierce laughed at that.  
I looked at him with question in my eyes. Pierce nodded. I turned on the comlink. "Hello there, CIS and Vader's forces! I got both good and bad news for you. Firstly, admiral Pierce is a father! Congrats! And secondly, I don't know how, but Darth Maul survived his death again. I think, that Mother Talzin is behind this. When I get more information, I'll inform you. Aegon out." I said.  
I felt the cheering through the Force and after that a wave of anger. My soldiers and friends were this close to find the Zabrak, even if it meant to disobey me. I smirked and continued on my way to the training grounds.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Cody and Rex had one of their never-ending matches, when Aegon came in. He held an old-looking rifle. "This is modified Karabiner 98k rifle. Qyburn made it with blaster modification for me." the CIS leader announced.   
'It's still bad rifle.' Cody thought. 'Watch and learn.' Aegon answered through telepathy. "Well then, first, who shots ten targets in a row, had the better rifle." Cody challenged. "Challenge accepted." Aegon answered with a smirk.  
Before Cody could react (even with Jedi reflexes), Aegon stood in firing position and fired. He shot the ten targets in five seconds. Cody and Rex stood open-mouthed. "I won." Aegon smiled.  
Cody looked at him. "That was unfair!" the Clone protested. "Will a battle droid, Sith, Mando or bounty hunter fight fair? No." Aegon answered and went to the other part of the training grounds.  
The former commander rushed into the armory and found the spare Karabiner. The rifle was well balanced and light. Cody fired at the nearest target. He was surprised, that the gun hadn't a knockback.   
'I should buy this thing.' Cody thought as he fired a series of shots at the same target. "Do you want to buy this gun?" Aegon asked and went from shadows. Cody nodded. "So, I'll take you to my planet. I planned to go there in two days." Aegon continued.  
"Well then, see ya tomorrow at 6am at hangar bay 56390." Aegon finished and left the room.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Viserys Targaryen looked at the ISD with happiness in his eyes. The ship guarded Planetos from enemies with determination. The guards near him turned their heads and saw emperor's personal shuttle.  
From it emerged Aegon with a stranger. That guy seemed to be surprised from the sight all around him. The emperor noticed him and smiled. Viserys waved his hand. Aegon slowly nodded. He marched with the guy to the market.  
Viserys followed them there. He saw them talking next to a gun shop. "...Cody. Our credits are the only money, with which you can pay there." Aegon said. The man called Cody nodded and took ten CIS credits.  
When Cody went into the shop, Aegon turned to the young prince. "I see you, prince Viserys. Come here, you can't stay in shadows, even with two guards." he announced. Viserys went to the emperor without hesitation.  
Right after that, Cody went from the shop with a Karabiner 98k Mk. 2. He gave Aegon five credits and three dragons back. "Is there everything cheaper, than in the Republic?" he asked. Aegon turned to him.   
"Cody, this is the boy, who helped me with destroying slavery on this planet. His name is Viserys Targaryen." the emperor answered instead. "Prince Viserys, this is honorary Jedi knight Cody." Aegon finished.  
Cody turned to him. "It's my pleasure to meet you, my prince." he said. "Mine too." Viserys answered. "And about the prices… Yes, we have everything cheaper. You could pay with the same prices at Earth." Aegon interrupted.  
Cody just nodded at this. But, Viserys stood confused there for another five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done! I hope, that you are enjoying my work. See ya later!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order 66 happens, I shelter the survivors, some senators arrive to my base, Darth Sand is sent to kill Dooku and he escapes (like most of the time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter seventeen  
Two weeks had passed, since Cody bought his new gun. Large part of 501st and 212nd got modified Karabiner 98k (or Mk.2) after days of asking me. Padmé even announced, that she was pregnant with Anakin at the time.  
I smiled every time, when they talked about gender of their newborn. Only I knew, that they'll have twins. But, everything good here must come before the worst events. So, I bought some carbonite freezers for my and Anakin's army and the rest of CIS members.  
I prepared my droids to freeze us, when I said to. They even added to it an appendix (I'll keep it a secret for now, what it was). The Hutts joined Dooku's side. So, I made a wise decision with those freezers.  
"My lord! Master Qui-Gon is here!" TK-6786 shouted. I nodded at this. 'I think, that he's still bald a bit.' I thought. I went to the hangar. I looked at his ship. It was far more bigger, than I expected.  
When the ramp opened, I saw masters Windu and Yoda too with Obi-Wan. Their faces were neutral, but their inner emotions showed sadness and anger. "Order 66 happened, when you were buying weapons." Master Fisto shouted from the ship.  
I was shocked. Palpy won this round. He eradicated most members of the Jedi order. I heard his laugh in my head. "We'll wait for now." I announced to HK-85. "Roger that, my lord." the droid answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin stood in shadow of one LAAT. He smiled at his former comrades. They sensed him. Anakin rushed to greet the last five Jedi knights. He was so happy. He'll be father in three weeks!  
For Palpatine, the Clone wars ended, but there were still two combat-ready Clone legions. Aegon came to Obi-Wan. "Can I talk to you in private?" he asked. "Yes, you can." his former master answered.   
Suddenly, one Stormtrooper turned on the holoradio. From it sounded Aegon's march from Naboo. Anakin looked at the CIS leader. He was enraged by Palpatine's choice of new cover music for his Empire.  
This won't end good. Not when someone uses something made by Aegon without asking. "So, you chose… death!" Aegon called without warning. His eyes turned to Sith ones. The rest of Jedi (except Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan) ignited their lightsabers.  
"I have a bad feeling about this!" Anakin shouted and prepared himself to be ready to defend himself.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire smiled, when he felt the greatest amount of Anger and Fear, coming from the same direction. Darth Sand laughed like maniac. "Foolish Nameless Sith. You deserved to die a long time ago. And now, bye!" the emperor shouted with joy.  
Darth Jar Jar and his new Inquisitors bowed before him. They won this time. Jedi are destroyed and soon, that Gray Jedi scum will meet the same fate. Former chancellor Organa, who even was now known as 'the chancellor, who ruled just two hours' looked at him with Fear in his eyes.  
"You are expelled from the Senate." Sidious announced. Bail Organa slowly stood and rushed away. The emperor did the same with other caught 'key' senators, but those CIS senators were hiding somewhere.  
He suddenly felt peace. And even without changes in the Force. "Noooooooo! Darth Sand! Prove yourself worthy! Kill the CIS leader with Skywalker, and I'll make from you my successor!" Darth Sidious shouted at the former Jedi.  
Darth Sand bowed and chose five Inquisitors. After that, they left the room with grace. The Sith lord turned on his holoprojector. "Execute Order 37!" he commanded for ten minutes straight and the Clones were no more.   
Or, so he thought.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Pierce played with his son. Vette was smiling at both of them. The admiral smiled back at his wife. But, the family moment was destroyed by Stormtrooper patrol from hangar 6579a.  
"Admiral! Our spy system found a ship full of senators! It seems, that Palpatine fired all 'key' and our senators! Your presence is requested by emperor Aegon!" TK-2187 shouted. Pierce nodded and slowly stood up.  
"I'll be back soon." Pierce announced and left the room. He was lucky, that Aegon installed a train there to get faster to other parts of the base. He waited for three minutes for the right one.  
The trip was ten minutes long. Pierce spend the time to adjust his uniform. He was a soldier after all. Pierce already heard about Aegon's plan C (carbonite) and agreed with it. When he arrived to the hangar, the transport with senators almost landed.  
The Jedi and Cipher Nine with Padmé waited alongside his only master, from which he'll take orders without hesitation. He even liked that new 'Aegon' more, than Empire's Wrath. Aegon was smarter, less strict and funnier.  
Summarized in four words: the best leader ever. But, even Aegon did a mistake sometimes. The senators had a smile on their faces, when they saw, that some from the most dangerous Jedi survived Order 66.  
Suddenly, the Imperial (CIS) march started to play from the radio. "Citizens of the Galactic Empire, I, emperor Palpatine, am raising a bounty on the CIS and CITS sympathisers or members. Who gets that Aegon before me ALIVE, will get three million credits. Emperor Palpatine out." Sidious announced.  
Aegon held his anger at edge for this time and clenched his fists. "I hate, when he does that." Aegon (or Darth Wrath?) said. Pierce saw a blaster hid behind corellian senator's back. He wasted no time and stunned him with his own, causing panic.  
"Corellia betrayed us!" Pierce shouted. Aegon nodded and gestured to five Stormtroopers. They rushed to the stunned senator and went with him from the hangar. Pierce quickly hid his blaster.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sand heard her master's announcement. It shocked her. She was destined to kill Skywalker and got ordered to destroy the CIS! Not to do only one thing! Suddenly, her holoprojector sprung to life.  
"You have now new quest. Kill Dooku and turn off the droid army." Sidious said. "Yes, master." Darth Sand answered. The Inquisitors smiled. They wanted to kill some rats. And now, they have TEN Neimoidian rats hiding on Mustafar.  
She ended the transmission and turned to the Grand Inquisitor. The former Jedi guardian felt a bit uneasy. Little did he know about her lust-fuelled mind. Poor Pau'an Dark Jedi will be hers new fuckdoll (I am not a smut writer. So, don't count lemons or other types of smut here.) forever.  
After two hours of intensive mating, they dressed and went in separate ways. Just in time. Their transport jumped from hyperspace. Darth Sand smirked at the lava planet. "It's time to end this." she announced.  
The Neimoidians and Dooku don't know, what will hit them.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Count Dooku stood in attention, when Darth Sand and five Inquisitors went out from the transport. He led them to the control room of the droid army. There were some holotables and a dozen of computers in walls.  
Suddenly, the door closed. He heard six igniting lightsabers. 'Oh dang!' Dooku thought and shot his lightning behind him. One Inquisitor screamed in pain. The betrayed Sith smiled. He turned around and touched emergency button.  
Two walls opened and from them emerged twelve droidekas. “Shoot them!” Dooku shouted and pointed in Darth Sand´s direction. Droidekas opened fire. Before his enemies recovered from the surprise, three of them died. But, Darth Sand lifted the droids with ease and threw them at Gunray and his comrades.  
They died in seconds. Dooku jumped to his speeder under the wall and turned the engines on. His only hope was stealing Darth Sand´s ship. And he made it in time. Just thirty seconds later, the fallen Jedi shouted a loud and long NOOOOOO!  
Dooku typed the selected coordinates and meditated. He'll be at his spot in a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is done! I am deeply sorry for the delay, but this chapter is worth it. See ya later!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I start plan C, Anakin is a father, Bail and Obi-Wan take Luke and Leia with Pierce´s son to hiding and Darth Sand gets a Vader-like suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter eighteen  
I smiled, when the cargo from Mandalore arrived. 501st Legion and 212nd Attack Battalion won´t age now. But, my smile soon faded. I felt a presence of a Sith nearby. A presence, that I never felt before. It wasn´t powerful like Palpatine´s or wild like Maul´s.  
There was only one Sith left. Dooku! “Close all ports! Dooku is near!” I shouted. TK-2187 nodded and typed the combination for closing the hangar. He hesitated for a second, but it was enough for Dooku to come in.  
I did a facepalm. The Stormtrooper was new here, but he also NEVER hesitated, until now.  
Dooku grinned at me. “No need of this, we have a common enemy now. So, don't touch your lightsaber.” he said.  
I hesitantly put my lightsaber back at my belt. He got a point, but we were still enemies. “Tell me, why we should believe you?” I asked. “Because Sidious send his assassins with Darth Sand to kill me.” he answered.  
Anakin was surprised. Why would a Sith choose a word sand in his/hers name? “She wanted to anger you Anakin.” I shouted at him. But, my eyes never left watching Dooku. Suddenly, I realized something. “Sidious reconstructed the Sith triumvirate!” I announced.  
Everybody went silent. “Sidious id Lord of Hunger, Maul is Lord of Pain and Sand is Lady or Lord of Betrayal.” I continued. Dooku nodded. “I was at Sand´s place, until today. They want us both more, than Skywalker.” he said.  
Surprisingly, Yoda agreed with his former apprentice. ”Sidious his biggest enemies declared you have did.” the old Jedi announced. “Well then, HK! Execute plan C in Planetos! I´ll come with you there.” I shouted at my trustworthy droid.  
“Are you sure, my lord?” he asked. “Yep, more than sure. Contact the other droids to prepare for plan C.” I answered. Just two seconds later, one of my 2-1Bs rushed to Anakin. “I don't know why, but we're losing her. Fortunately, you are a father to two healthy childs.” the droid said.  
Anakin had mixed emotions. Sadness, happiness and anger were boiling in him. “Anakin, relax!” Qui-Gon shouted. I smiled at that.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin rushed to Padmé´s room. She gave him a weak smile. He felt, that someone sucked her will to live. “Sidious! You'll pay for this!” he shouted. “Yep, he'll pay, but he's the Lord of Hunger. I bet, that he wants to save someone's life. Maybe Sand´s.” Aegon answered.  
Even with his Sith training, he was surprised. “Obi-Wan and Bail Organa agreed with hiding your kids. they´ll be safe.” Aegon continued. Anakin got a worried look. “Can you save her?” he asked. “No, I couldn´t. I am deeply sorry, but she will live for two more hours.” Aegon said.  
Anakin turned his head back to Padmé. “Ani… let Obi-Wan and Bail hide Luke and Leia. Please, don't do anything stupid.” his Angel begged. Anakin nodded and called the former senator and Obi-Wan in.  
“They have their work here. We can´t help them in this task for now, but when the time is right, our forces will help to restore the Republic. And I must tell you, that I wanted to crush the Republic, but ruling in the Westeros changed me.” Aegon interrupted.  
“Now, go!” Aegon continued and he with the two wards of his children went in different directions. Anakin was still sad, because that was the last time with his Angel. Only Aegon, Ahsoka and the other Jedi with his 501st Legion are his only friends left.  
After five minutes of walking, he saw the Clones already waiting to be freezed in carbonite. So, he joined the Clones and waited to be freezed (again).  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Ahsoka stared daggers at Dooku. The traitor stood just five staff sergeants before her. The Togruta padawan wanted to kill the count, but they were allies for now. Dooku turned to face her and smiled.  
“The Dark Side is strong with you, but you´re controlling it. Interesting.” he said. “Commander, relax!” shouted one of Saber Holders behind her. She relaxed a bit. But, Obi-Wan´s decision to guard Anakin's son made her feel sad.  
Ten minutes later, a 2-1B stood before her. “Name? Age? CIS or Jedi?” the droid asked. “Ahsoka Tano, 17 years old, Jedi padawan.” she answered. “Follow me.” 2-1B commanded. Ahsoka followed the droid.  
“Sector J-1, freezer 254. Go in.” he said after two minutes of walking. She snickered, because Dooku was next to her. The Togruta drew air for the last time and went into the chamber.  
The last thing she saw was the Saber Holder, who told her to relax, standing before freezer 261.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Bail Organa smiled at the girl in his hands. Leia wanted attention even in her first day of life. The little girl tried to reach his face with her petite hands. They´ll arrive to Alderaan in two days.  
So, he bought enough milk for the baby girl. “Don't worry, little one. I'll take care of you.” he said to her. The only two thing, that surprised him were: Sidious sucking life from Padmé and Dooku as an ally.  
“Good luck, Kenobi and CIS with Skywalker and the rest of Jedi.” Bail muttered. He also had admiral Pierce´s son with him. The boy should be a second son to captain Antilles. But, the boy was calmer and more tired, than Leia.  
The former chancellor had a smile on his face. Breha would be happy, that she´ll have her dreamed little princess. And she wouldn't mind, that she´s daughter of the Chosen one. Bail also had prepared a lie, where he was after leaving Coruscant.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sand was in pain. ´That Force pull was a bad idea!´ she thought. Two hours before, she pulled everything near her with the Force, in hope of finding Dooku's ship, but the only thing, that happened was a shower of lava and dust.  
It caused her the biggest pain she ever felt. Even the Pau´an Inquisitor tried to ease the pain with water and painkillers, but it eased the pain a bit. So, he called Sidious to help them. Now, she felt robotic limbs being attached to her body.  
After that, a special suit covered most of her body. It easied the pain a bit more, but breathing hurt her more, than anything. Only seconds, before she passed out, a helmet was put on her head.  
She felt much better after that. She slowly stood up. “You failed me, but also helped me with the problem called Maul. Thanks to that lava, you have now his title as well.” her master announced.  
“I am sorry, my master. It won't happen anymore.” Darth Sand replied with a robotic voice. Suddenly, she realized, that she can't reach her full potential and use her favourite Force lightning.  
“NOOOOOOOOO!” Darth Sand shouted. The droids around her exploded. There were bacta and kolto everywhere after that Force-boosted rage. Sidious had a disgusted (and still sadistic) smirk on his face.  
“Such a waste of healing fluids.” he muttered (said aloud). And he gave her a new lightsaber. “Soon, find a Jedi to get and corrupt his crystal. This is the last time, when I give you a spare one.” Sidious answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another cahpter is done! I wrote this in just few hours, but I must admit, that this is not my best one. See ya later!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I and the whole Planetos are frozen in carbonite, Maul is killed by a sniper, Talzin and another 299 survivors are hiding and Obi-Wan hides Luke on Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter nineteen  
Eddard “Ned” Stark looked at those strange metal boxes. The metal man, who was operating them, said, that it is good for them, because they won´t age. No one believed him. So, he called the Emperor himself.  
Aegon stepped in with a smile. “See? You´ll be fine.” he called. Just after that, a strange mist enveloped him and he was frozen in a concrete-like material. “Vital functions: normal.” 2-1B called.  
The gathered men and women went hesitantly to those metal boxes. He and his family were the last not frozen inhabitants from the North. Catelyn was first, than little Robb. The first King in the North after Aegon's conquest took his last look at the Winterfell with his brother.  
Benjen smiled at his older brother and held his thumbs up. After that move, he was frozen for unknown time. Ned sighed and went in too. The last thing, that he saw was the abandoned tower with Godswood.  
And after that, he felt cold.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Maul rushed to Mother Talzin´s hut. “Sidious… wants the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers dead.” he announced.The Nightsister leader smiled. “His troops are no match for our Magick.” she answered.  
“But, he'll use the Inquisitors and Darth Sand! They can cut through even ten thousand zombies without earning a single scratch!” Maul argued. The smile on Talzin´s face died fast. “Daka must revive all dead sisters. They will get their revenge.” Talzin said.  
Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the Force. A big one. Sand and all 66 remaining Inquisitors were here. “We must assemble all forces! NOW!” Maul shouted. He was lucky, that most Nightsisters and Nightbrothers were near and heard him.  
This was the ultimate battle of survival for inhabitants of Dathomir. The Force gave him a warning. “BOMBERS! LOOK OUT!” Maul continued. Everybody dropped to the ground. Three seconds later, hundreds of bombs fell on the buildings.  
Maul grabbed his lightsaber and went from the building. “Everybody, follow me! We´ll destroy them!” he shouted. This encouraged everyone, who survived the bombing. Unfortunately, Daka died by one of the more lucky bombs.  
´So, no zombies.´ the Sith thought. The combined army around him counted almost a million heads. Maul quickly gave orders to make the best defensive formation. Archers and witches stood in one big C formation, while melee fighters were in giant wedge.  
Maul laughed, when he saw the big rookie army of Stormtroopers. Their name was stolen from the CIS, like the march. He waited, until their enemy soldiers were in max range of his ranged forces.  
“FIRE!” the Zabrak shouted. Thousands of arrows and green energy orbs flew to greet that worst shooters in the Galaxy. All shots found their targets. But, there were still coming new soldiers.  
Where once stood one Stormtroopers, there were now three. Maul quickly realised, that they lost the battle. “RETREAT! WE´LL DO GUERILLA WARFARE FROM NOW!” he shouted.   
Almost everybody listened to him and rushed to the mountains. The rest charged at enemies. It was a brave and foolish move, but every single Nightbrother took ten Stormtroopers with him.  
“Twice the pride, double the fall.” Maul muttered. And as he turned, he didn't notice, that a sniper got focused on him. Just two seconds later, he felt extreme pain. Maul looked at his chest.  
There was a giant hole, made by a sniper rifle. ´I feel cold...´ were the last words of Darth Maul, the former Lord of Pain and a Nightbrother by heart and soul. Ironic end for a Sith.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
TK-693 smiled. He killed the general of that witch scum. “I got him. The red and tattooed Zabrak fell to my shot.” he announced to the comlink in his helmet. “Great job, TK-693! You´ll be promoted.” Darth Sand answered.  
The encouraged sniper shot another ten witches and joined the rest of advancing Stormtroopers. He kicked the door of the nearest house. In it was Mother Talzin. He grinned in his helmet and shot her.   
But, the shot never reached Talzin. He grabbed his E-11 rifle and combined fire of both his blasters. Only to see the same effect. Fortunately, an Inquisitor came in. He ignited his lightsaber.  
TK-693 took ten steps back. From the hut were echoing sounds of fight. After two minutes, that Inquisitor went out the hut with Talzin´s head. TK-693 turned his head to announce the death of Mother Talzin.  
“The cursed leader of witches is dead! One of Inquisitors killed her!” the Stormtrooper announced. But, no one knew, that Mother Talzin was still alive. That was only an imposter.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Mother Talzin smiled. Her cousin made a great imposter of herself.She looked at the young Nightsister. Merin was her name. The old Nightsister leader felt, that this girl will witness and do great things.  
At least this one must survive. Suddenly, she felt Maul's death. “Maul died as our hero. Saving lifes and leading us in battle.” Talzin announced to her closest family and some Nightbrother guards.  
They all agreed with her. “If we find a way to revive our fallen brothers and sisters, they´ll get their revenge soon.” Talzin said. “And Ventress?” asked one of Nightbrother guards. “She and Merin are chosen to make and witness great things.” the Nightsister answered.  
This answer seemed to satisfy them all. After ten hours, dozens of other survivors found and joined them. Their morale was greatly boosted, when they saw Mother Talzin. “We must hide here for two more days.” Talzin announced to the 254 survivors, who found her.  
Ten Nightsisters gave them food and water. Those survivors took it and ate slowly. They needed to act normal even in hiding from enemy. So, they were forbidden from raping. Everyone knew, what happens, when you don't follow her strict rules.  
They saw at least two examples in a year. Not nice things happened to those unlucky persons. Some simply vanished, some died in extreme pain and the rest changed into Rakghouls.   
So, they went to their beds with a smirk on their faces. Talzin smiled and turned back to Merin. That little girl wanted to help so badly, that she handed some ingredients to Talzin. The Nightsister leader smiled and took them.  
Merin smiled back and went to her bed. ´She is a kind one. I bet, that she'll lead us to the Final battle.´ Talzin thought and went to sleep  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Obi-Wan Kenobi went to the Lars´s settlement. It was a small house, but it looked comfortable. From the house went Owen Lars. “What do you want?” he asked. “This is Anakin's son Luke. Take him. Both his parents died, when they were escaping from the Empire.” Obi-Wan answered.  
“Beru! Come here! We have a nephew!” Owen shouted. Ten seconds later went from the house a petite woman. “What is his name?” Beru demanded. “Luke. Luke Skywalker.” Obi-Wan said and wandered to the desert.  
After three dunes he turned and smiled. “Good luck, Luke. Maybe, we´ll meet each other soon.” Obi-Wan whispered to the boy's direction. Obi-Wan wandered three hours with Force-fastened speed.  
He finally saw, what he wanted. A house in a cave. It belonged to master Sharad, before he was killed. But, Obi-Wan needed to be hidden from the Empire. So, he used the Force to tidy there and hid into the chest nearby Anakin´s lightsaber from his Jedi life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here I come with a chapter, taht ends same, yet different at the same tima as RotS. I hope, that you enjoy this work. See ya later!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go with the last chapter of part two! I hope, that you enjoyed reading this, like I enjoyed writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: you know now.

Chapter twenty  
23 years after plan C was executed, Hoth, far away from the Echo base  
Commander Luke Skywalker was almost dead. That Wampa had his cave really far away from the Echo base. ´And Leia.´ Luke thought. ´Luke, Luke!´ shouted a familiar voice. “Ben?” Luke asked.   
´Go find Emperor Aegon.´ Obi-Wan´s voice continued. “Emperor Aegon?” Luke said confused. ´He's in the Planetos system.´ the voice answered. “Planetos system?” Luke asked.  
“Ben, Ben!” Luke shouted, but no response came back. Luke saw a Tauntaun-like shadow. And after that, he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in a bacta tank. ´Strange. Why am I in a bacta tank?´ Luke thought.  
After that, he was taken from the tank. He saw his friends. “It's good to see you alive, kid.” Han said. “Did anyone of you heard about the Planetos system?” Luke asked. Han and Chewie changed worried looks with Leia.   
“Luke, no one found the system, since the Clone Wars ended. But, my dad told me, that it exists. It is said, that there is the legendary CIS leader Emperor Aegon resting in a carbonite with his army. Child tales.” Leia answered.   
Luke decided to don't answer. “Luke, why do you want to know this?” Leia tried to know. “I heard Ben´s voice. He told me to find the system.” Luke said. Chewbacca made some noises. “Really Chewie? That old man is that general Kenobi guy?” Han asked surprised.   
Chewie nodded. Luke was open-mouthed. ´So, this is why Chewie agreed to get for us meeting with Han.´ the last Jedi thought. And he was right.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sand looked at the holoprojection of her master. “The boy, who destroyed the Death Star is son of Anakin Skywalker. If we corrupt him, we´ll crush the Rebellion fast.” Darth Sidious announced.  
Darth Sand nodded. “Our droid from Hoth found a functioning shield generator. I believe, that it's the new Rebel base.” the fallen Jedi answered. “Destroy it now! Dew it!” her master shouted.   
“Yes, my master.” Darth Sand answered and ended the transmission. “Captain, prepare my Snowtrooper regiment with AT-AT and AT-ST support.” she commanded the poor man. “Yes, my lady.” he said and rushed to shout the order to other ISDs.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Leia listened to the binary code. “That is an Imperial probe droid.” C-3P0 announced. ´I have a bad feeling about this.´ Leia thought. Suddenly, R2 beeped furiously. “It seems, that R2 found a message, that is 23 years old.” C-3P0 said.   
R2 turned the message on. A young man showed himself. “Is it on? Good. My name is Emperor Aegon of Planetos. I think, that you heard of me. Obi-Wan Kenobi was my close friend. If he told anybody of you about my homeworld´s location, than let him or her go. In order to save billions of lives, I and the whole CIS decided to freeze ourselves in carbonite. In your ranks you have two children of my friends. One of them is son of Anakin Skywalker and the second is son of admiral Pierce.” the man announced.  
General Dodonna jumped a bit. ´He knew him.´ Leia thought. “There might be people, who knew me. Like former chancellor Bail Organa or Jan Dodonna. If you manage to find and unfreeze me, than the Star Forge is at your command. Emperor Aegon out.” Aegon finished the message.  
The room went silent again.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The battle was a complete disaster, but Luke managed to get from the planet at the same time as Han, Chewie, Leia and C-3P0. “See ya.” Luke said to them. “R2, were heading to the Planetos system.” Luke continued.   
R2 immediately typed the coordinates. It took five hours to get there. When Luke saw the planet, he was impressed. “The signal came from one of northern regions.” Luke realised. After another ten minutes, he landed at the planet's surface.  
Surprisingly, the first living thing, he ran into was a 2-1B medical droid. “Ah, you came here to end the hibernation?” the droid asked. “R2-D2? You held those coordinates, right?” he continued, when he saw R2.  
“Okay. Follow me.” 2-1B ´C-3P0 Mk.2´ finished and led them near a big castle. Luke was impressed, when he saw that. The droid went to a metal box. It touched some buttons. The carbonite melted quickly.  
From it fell a young, probably 24 years old man. “2-1B! My lightsaber and crown!” he commanded. “Yes, Emperor Aegon. I'll call HK-85 and HK-47.” the 2-1B answered as he gave the crown and lightsaber to the unfrozen man.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I quickly recovered from my hibernation. When I put the crown on my head and my lightsaber to the belt, I felt someone's presence. I turned and saw Luke. “Ah, young Skywalker. Did Obi-Wan tell you, that I am your godfather?” I asked.  
The young Jedi took two steps back and ignited his lightsaber. “No need of this. I am not a Sith, like ol´ Palpy.” I continued. “I don't believe you!” Luke shouted back. “So, you really want to lose this? If yes, then I'll join the Empire.” I countered.  
Luke went silent. My holo transmitter beeped. “This is Emperor Aegon. End plan C! Turn on Star Forge´s energy! We have a job to do. Aegon out.” I announced. HK-85 nodded. “Yes, my lord.” he answered.  
I went to the nearest cryochamber, which happened to be Benjen´s. I touched some buttons. When he fell to the ground I smiled. “Rise and shine!” I called. After a minute, we and three 2-1Bs started with releasing the rest of the frozen people from the carbonite.  
Suddenly, the Millenium Falcon showed on the horizon. I shot a surprised look towards Luke. He replied with his shoulders doing the ´I don't know´ gesture. “And Obi-Wan?” I asked. Luke looked at me with a sad face.  
“Devoted protector he was.” I said like Yoda. Benjen smirked at that. Luke had a confused face.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin Skywalker fell from his ´box´ without being warned. Fortunately, someone caught him. He looked at the person. It was Ahsoka! “Thanks, Snips.” the Chosen one said weakly. Anakin quickly recovered and went to the hangar.  
Just in time to see a YT-1300 freighter landing on one of the free parts of the hangar, followed by a X-wing fighter. From that YT went to his surprise Aegon, followed by Chewbacca and C-3P0.  
“Ah, the Chosen one! I am glad, that you and Snips are not sleeping!” Aegon called. Anakin smiled back. “But, I got some bad news. Darth Sand killed Master of trolling.” the CIS leader continued.  
THAT literally surprised Anakin. Ahsoka started crying. Anakin turned to comfort her. But, he noticed a girl with Padmé´s hair. He immediately stopped and his face beamed with joy. Leia was here!  
Anakin looked at his daughter too much, that he failed to notice the X-wing pilot. He saw him it the last second. The boy reminded Anakin much of himself. “Luke?” he tried. The boy froze in place.  
“Dad?” Luke asked. Anakin nodded. “I remember you as a newborn. Obi-Wan and I decided to hide you from Darth Sand on Tatooine, because you were too young to freeze you in carbonite.” Anakin announced. 

End of part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another part is done! See ya later!


End file.
